Law & Order: Leanbox- The Lynx
by DeraldSny
Summary: The Lynx- a notorious thief who had been making fools of the police for weeks. But when it is revealed to be the face of Rei Ryghts under the mask, the former goddess is forced to travel back to Leanbox in order to clear her name...
1. Prologue

OK, I've teased you long enough. Here, at last, is the sequel to 'Turnabout of the Mobile Tank'! Hope you enjoy!

 _In Leanbox's criminal justice system, the people are represented by two separate, yet equally important, groups: the police who investigate crime, and the district attorneys who prosecute the offenders._

 _This is another one of their stories._

 ***CHUNG-CHUNG***

There was quite a security presence at the museum tonight, shadow-NPC officers marching to and fro, looking everywhere...

"Don't you worry," another NPC officer assured the museum's curator. "There's no way that thief is getting her hands on your most valuable treasure..." He glanced over at the treasure in question- a small statue of Leanbox's CPU, Vert herself, crafted entirely out of expensive jade...

"I'll bet that's what you said to the last poor sap who got robbed!" the curator retorted.

"You think we don't learn from our mistakes?" the officer shot back. "Every entrance is covered, as well as every air vent. Not even a mouse could get in here!" Suddenly, a tiny mouse ran between the two with a squeak, causing them to recoil briefly. "...OK, not even a cat, then."

"Well, I should certainly hope so," stated Lt. Lita Von Braun as she walked up. "This Lynx character has been making fools of us for several weeks now, we don't need another embarrassment."

Suddenly, another officer ran into the room. "Lieutenant! The Purple Quartz Teardrop is gone! And there's cat prints all over the case!"

"WHAT?!" Van Braun cried in disbelief.

"Dammit, NO! She faked us out!" the other officer realized. Just then, the sound of haughty laughter filled the museum.

"Behold, the art of misdirection!" a playful female voice cried out. "You LEOs are so predictably gullible! Better luck next time!"

"She's on the roof!" the officer with Van Braun exclaimed. "Turn on the searchlights!"

 _*Meanwhile, outside...*_

"How'd she get on the roof?! We had all the ladders covered!" cried another NPC officer, Eddie Green standing next to him.

(I think I know how,) the blonde haired, green-eyed detective thought to himself, before abruptly turning and running off.

"Hey, where're you going?!" the officer yelled after him.

"On a hunch!" Green shouted back.

"Aw, let him go," Bennie Crisco sighed. "Kid's gotta learn the hard way that you can't chase down every perp..."

Eddie continued to run down the block, turning a corner and running past one apartment complex, before slowing to a halt at the rear end of another building, by the catwalk... As he bent over, panting heavily, he observed that the stairs had been folded down. (Just as I thought,) he thought triumphantly. Good thing he'd had the sense to canvas the area earlier... he only hoped he hadn't arrived too late.

Soon, though, the the sound of footfalls became audible, Green looking up... and seeing the Lynx's familiar upraised ears. "...like taking candy from a baby," the thief chuckled to herself as she came down the stairs, "those stupid police probably figured I couldn't make that jump from the nearest roof to the museum... joke's on them!"

(No, joke's on _you,)_ thought Eddie as the Lynx reached the bottom of the stairs. Pulling his gun he yelled, _"Freeze! Police!"_

"What th- _SHIT!"_ the Lynx cried in surprise, quickly hurling her ill-gotten gains at the detective, knocking the pistol from his hands as she turned to run.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Green, adrenaline surging through him as he caught up and tackled the thief around the waist. "You're under arrest for grand larceny!"

"Like hell I am!" the Lynx retorted as she kicked Eddie in the groin, causing him to lose his grip... despite his pain, he manged to lunge forward, manging to grab one of The Lynx's ears-

-which broke off and took a good chunk of the thief's mask with it, revealing heather blue hair and ocean blue eyes. "Gahh! Not my mask! How could you?!" She kicked Green between the legs again, the detective going down for the count this time as she swiftly fled into the shadows.

But her face had forever been burned into Eddie Green's memory... and it was a face he remembered all too well.

"R... Rei... Ryghts...?!"

 **LAW**

Starring Bernard Crisco

Edward Green

And Lita Von Braun

 **ORDER**

Starring Jared McCoy

Rizzoli Isles

And Allen Curmudgeon

 **LAW & ORDER: LEANBOX**

 _Authored by Derald Snyder_

 _Original Concept by Dick Wolf_

 _Hyperdimension Neptunia by Idea Factory and Compile Heart_


	2. Rei's Arrest

Once again, getting a good portion of the story written down before I started posting it publicly... Already started on the next chapter,but since I'm also working on 'Hyperdimension Peashy', it might be a few days...

Anyway, ON WITH THE SHOW!

Law & Order: Leanbox

The Lynx

by Derald Snyder

Part 1- Rei's Arrest

"You're sure it was her?" Bennie Crisco asked his partner in disbelief.

"I swear on the 4 Goddesses Online manual," Green groaned as the medic checked him over. "It was Rei Ryghts' face, no doubt about it."

"But I thought she was working as a lawyer now," Crisco muttered as he ruffled his greying hair. "Doesn't make any sense..."

"Well, until we CAN make sense of it, I suggest we keep this under wraps," Lita Van Braun suggested. "Word of this gets out, it might cause a riot..."

"Hey, look on the bright side, Eddie," Crisco patted his partner on the back. "Thanks to you, at least the perp got away empty-handed this time..." Green just nodded solemnly in response, as he watched the Purple Quartz Teardrop being returned to its rightful owner...

 _The next day..._

"We're here at the Leanbox Basilicom," stated the NPC reporter, "where several people have gathered in protest after security camera footage of the infamous thief, The Lynx, leaked onto the Internep this morning, which apparently shows the face of Rei Ryghts beneath the mask. People all over Leanbox City are now clamoring for Rei Ryghts' arrest and conviction. As you all know, Rei Ryghts was the psychotic CPU who nearly leveled Planeptune a few years back..."

"What are we supposed to do, Lady Vert?" Oracle Chika Hazozaki asked in distress. "We can't even exit the Basilicom due to the crowds!"

"Unfortunately, there is only one thing we *can* do," Vert, CPU of Leanbox, sighed in resignation. Turning to her bodyguard, she said, "Peach, will you be a dear and contact Adrian?"

"Why for?" Peashy muttered in confusion.

"Because I want him to lead the extradition team," the goddess replied.

"What?! Y-you can't be serious!" the muscular blonde protested.

"A CPU must always listen to the will of their people," Vert stated, "even if she may not agree with it..."

Peach stared at her grimly for a moment, before shaking her head and dialing on her MyPhone...

SAMSON & CO. LAW OFFICES

SEPTEMBER 15, 9:31 AM

Adrian gently knocked on the door, a team of fully-armed Leanbox soldiers behind him. "Come in," Rei's voice was heard. Adrian nodded to his fellow soldiers, opening the door, allowing the team to rush in and point their guns at the former goddess.

 _"FREEZE!"_

 _"Ahhhhh!_ What'd I do?! What'd I do?!" Rei freaked out as the stood up from her desk, raising her hands into the air. "Whatever it was, I'm sorry! I'm so very sorry!"

Just then, Rei's boss walked into the lobby. "What is going on here?!" Bartholomew demanded.

"Sir!" Adrian saluted. "We are under direct orders from Lady Vert to extradite Rei Ryghts to Leanbox, to stand trial for several counts of grand larceny!"

"What?!" cried Rei. "B-but I h-haven't been t-to Leanbox i-in months!"

"Unfortunately, they say they have proof," a female voice spoke up, Blanc herself walking into the room, a solemn expression on her face.

"Lady Blanc, surely you jest!" Bartholomew protested. "Please tell me this is just a sick joke!"

"Look, Mr. Samson," the goddess sighed, "I don't like this any more than you do. But it was either this, or Vert's Basilicom gets leveled by rioters. And as much as I resent Thunder Tits' rubbing her superior sexiness in my face (not literally), I have no desire to see her nation descend into anarchy..."

"I... I understand," Rei nodded. "I'll go willingly then."

"Good, good," Adrian nodded in relief. "I'm glad we can do this with a minimum of fuss... please step out slowly from behind your desk, then put your hands behind your back." This the horned lawyer did, Adrian walking up to her and affixing the handcuffs.

"You have the right to remain silent," Adrian read Rei her ryghts- er, rights as he escorted her out of the office, the armed soldiers following. "Anything you do say may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney (even though you are one)..."

 _*To be continued...*_


	3. Rei's Trial

And here's the next chapter!

Jerzu- Hope you enjoy this one!

Mkoll- Case 4 of Dual Destinies shows you don't necessarily have to find someone else guilty to be acquitted...

ROCuevas- Oh yes! Rei's never far from trouble! :P

And now... ON WITH THE SHOW!

Law & Order: Leanbox

The Lynx

by Derald Snyder

Part 2- Rei's Trial

DISTRICT COURT

TRIAL PART 34

SEPTEMBER 17, 10:36 AM

"Detective Green," the NPC prosecutor said, "Would you please testify about your near capture of The Lynx on the night of September 12?"

The young blonde man nodded, before beginning, "Well, I had canvased the buildings around the museum beforehand, and I realized there was a potential route the thief might take to get onto the museum's roof without being noticed. So on the night of the theft, I ran back to where I believed the thief would have accessed the catwalk, and sure enough, she came down the steps. I pulled my gun on her, but she threw the Purple Quartz Teardrop at me, then tried to run."

"Did you pursue her?" the NPC pressed.

"Of course," Eddie nodded in reply. "I managed to tackle her around the waist, but she kicked me... between the legs, so to speak."

"And then what happened?" the prosecutor inquired.

"I managed to lunge at her, and grab one of the ears of her mask, which broke off and tore off her mask as a result."

"And who did you see under the mask?" the prosecutor asked with a hint of drama.

Green took a deep breath, before pointing, "I saw... I saw her face."

"Let the record show that Detective Green has indicated the defendant," the NPC stated triumphantly. "Thank you, Detective. No more questions." He walked back to the bench and sat down, cuing Rei Ryghts to stand up. The former goddess had refused counsel, deigning to defend herself in court.

"Detective Green... I'm sorry we ended up meeting again under these circumstances." She pranced a little, as if to gather her thoughts, before asking, "I want some c-clarification on s-something... exactly w-which ear of Th-The Lynx's mask d-did you g-grab?"

"OBJECTION! Relevance!" the prosecutor protested.

"My line of questioning will become clear soon enough, Your Honor," Rei stated, subtly tapping her horn protrusion.

The gesture did not go unnoticed by the judge. "Overruled. Answer the question, Detective."

"It was her right ear that broke off," Eddie replied.

"And what was the right ear made of?"

"Hard foam."

"Now that's strange," Rei smirked, before turning to the gallery. "As I'm sure everyone in the courtroom can see, my horn is on the right side of my head. And while I *can* remove it, it's very painful to do so. Lady Neptune can personally corroborate that." Returning her attention to Detective Green, she asked, "That being said, why wouldn't I just cover my horn with black material instead of going through all that trouble?"

"OBJECTION! Leading!" cried the prosecutor.

"Withdrawn," said the bluenette. "Nothing further."

The judge nodded. "Detective Green, you may step down."

"Your Honor, at this time the defense would like to call a rebuttal witness," Rei spoke up. "Detective Snorkel Pericles of Lowee City!" The man in question walked up to the stand, the bailiff standing in front of him with a hardcover copy of the 4 Goddesses Online manual/guidebook.

"Place your left hand on the book, raise your right hand," the bailiff instructed, the detective doing so. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you Goddess?"

"I do." With that, Snooper took his seat.

"Detective Pericles," the lawyer began, "We've just heard testimony that Detective Green saw my face beneath The Lynx's mask on September 12, at around 8:00 PM. Do you agree with his testimony?"

"I do not," Snooper answered. "With all due respect, I don't see how it's possible."

"And why is that?"

"Because I talked with you in Lowee City District Court that night." A chorus of gasps echoed from the crowd, prompting the judge to bang his gavel several times.

"Defense Exhibit A," Rei stated as she retrieved a memory stick from her bench. "This is security camera footage from Defendant Lobby No. 2 in Lowee City District Court on the night of September 12." A flat-screen TV was wheeled in by the bailiff, which Rei promptly plugged the memory stick into. The timestamp '9/12 8:03 PM' was shown at the top left of the screen, the picture showing Rei herself walking into the lobby, before a man in a trench hat and coat walked in behind her and began discussing something. Pausing the footage, the lawyer asked, "Would you mind telling me who that is talking with me in the lobby, Detective?"

"That'd be yours truly," Snooper replied with a slight sarcastic undertone. "But you do realize there's a one-hour time zone difference between Lowee City and Leanbox City, so who's to say you didn't just transform and fly over there to perform the theft?"

The former goddess chuckled at this. "Defense Exhibit B." Retrieving a sheet of paper, she stated, "This is a sworn affidavit from Lady Blanc herself, which was also verified by Lady Vert. Would you please read the highlighted portion?" She placed the affidavit in front of Snorkel.

"...using HDD flight, it takes approximately two hours to travel from Lowee's capital to Leanbox's capital," the detective read off.

"In other words, even if I left right after my chat with you," Rei elaborated, "By the time The Lynx pulled off her failed heist, I would've only been halfway to Leanbox City!" The gallery started muttering at this...

"...I guess so," Snooper conceded.

"Thank you, Detective, no further questions. Your witness," Rei spoke to the NPC prosecutor with a haughty smirk as she retook her seat.

"...You seem awfully confident in your testimony, Detective Pericles," the shadow-man said as he stood up.

"Miss Ryghts and I have worked on quite a few cases together. Even discounting her horn, I'd know if I saw her."

The NPC nodded, before retrieving a memory stick of his own. "People's Exhibit 1." He plugged the stick into the flat screen TV. "This is security camera footage from a nearby storefront on the night of the theft." The prosecutor then played the video, which showed who appeared to be Rei Ryghts wearing the Lynx costume running by, stopping for a few moments to catch her breath, before running out of the camera's range. "What do you say to that, Detective Pericles?"

"Well, Mr. Prosecutor," Snooper began, "Did it ever occur to you that perhaps the thief was wearing a _latex mask_ underneath her Lynx mask, just in case she got UN-masked? Wouldn't be the first time someone's tried to make Miss Ryghts into a patsy... Heck, even the infamous Lastation Dragon Killer tried it, and we know how HE ended up..."

"OBJECTION!" cried the prosecutor.

"Sustained. The jury will disregard the witness' last remark," the judge instructed.

"Just sayin'..." the Lowee detective shrugged.

"It seems like you and Miss Ryghts have quite a rapport with each other," the shadow-man snarked.

"OBJECTION!" Rei protested.

"Nah, I want to answer that," Snooper waved her off. "Look, I see where you're going with this. Just because Rei Ryghts and I have worked cases together, that doesn't make us friends. Far from it, in fact."

"How's that?" the prosecutor pressed.

"Because, she's caused me to get several pay cuts," Snooper explained. "Thanks to her, I have to subsist on cheap ramen noodles, and light candles at my apartment, 'cause I can't afford electricity. Really gotta bundle up on cold nights... At the same time, however, I am an officer of the law, and just because I dislike someone, doesn't mean I'm just gonna stand by and watch 'em go down for a crime they did not commit."

The prosecutor hesitated for a moment, before heaving a sigh of resignation. "Thank you, detective. Nothing further..." he muttered as he trudged back to his bench.

 _*A short while later...*_

"Mr. Foreman, I understand you've reached a verdict?" the judge inquired.

"We have, Your Honor."

The judge nodded. "The defendant will rise." Rei Ryghts did as instructed. "How does the jury find?"

"On all counts related to the incident on September the 12th," the foreman began, "we the jury hereby find the defendant, Miss Rei Ryghts..."

 **NOT GUILTY**

The gallery began to chatter at this, before being silenced by the judge's gavel. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I thank you for your time. You are excused." Turning back to the bench, he stated, "Miss Ryghts, though you have been declared innocent of this particular theft, there are still many grand larceny charges you have yet to answer for. Therefore, you will remain under house arrest at the Leanbox Basilicom until further notice."

"Understood, Your Honor," Rei acknowledged.

The judge nodded. "This court is adjourned." He banged his gavel, standing up and leaving the courtroom, as the NPC prosecutor gathered his papers with his head bowed in apparent shame.

As Rei was being escorted out by the bailiff, she turned to Detective Eddie Green. "Detective, I'd like you to come to the Basilicom so Lady Vert and I can explain a few things..."

"Sure, as long as you don't mind Bennie tagging along," Eddie said.

"Of course not." With that, Rei and the bailiff exited the courtroom...

 _*To be continued...*_

Next chapter will tie this story to the previous Rei Ryghts: Ace Attorney story... As always, review!


	4. How We Got Here

And here's the chapter that ties everything together so far...

Law & Order: Leanbox

The Lynx

by Derald Snyder

Part 3- How We Got Here

LEANBOX BASILICOM

SEPTEMBER 17, 1:05 PM

"I've brought them, Lady Vert," said the CPU's bodyguard, Peach C. Macintosh, as she escorted Detectives Crisco and Green into the room.

"Thank you, Peach," Vert nodded. She was sitting at a table along with Rei Ryghts and Chika Hazozaki. "Would you like some tea, gentlemen?"

"No thanks, I brought some water," Eddie said, taking out a water bottle.

"Sure, why not," Bennie accepted the offer as he took his seat, Chika standing and pouring a teacup for him.

"Well, now that everyone's here, Chika, could you contact the DA's office?" Vert requested. This the Oracle did, Allen Curmudgeon's face soon appearing on a holo-screen. "Good afternoon, Allen."

"Good afternoon, Lady Vert," the old man greeted. "I just heard about the verdict. Good work, Miss Ryghts. I knew your alibi checked out, but we had to put you on trial in order to satisfy the citizens of Leanbox."

"I-I understand," Rei nodded. "I g-guess I s-still haven't c-completely overcome m-my reputation as a psychotic f-final b-boss..."

"Yeah, well, I didn't really want to testify against you, but I saw what I saw," said Eddie.

"We were trying to keep it from getting out," explained Bennie, "but obviously, the guy who owned the storefront that caught the unmasked Lynx on-camera had other ideas..."

"Maybe I should go give that guy a tongue-lashing later," Peach offered.

"Perhaps... as long as that's ALL you do," said Vert. "Now then, the reason I've called you all here is because I believe The Lynx may be connected to an incident involving Rei a few months back... To be blunt, I have reason to believe that this thief, may be in fact, a **clone** of Rei Ryghts herself."

"A clone?!" gasped Eddie.

"Ah," Curmudgeon nodded, "You must be talking about the laboratory that was shut down by the army about two months ago..."

"OK, now you lost me," Bennie cut in. "You mind rewinding and explaining things from the start?"

"Of course," Vert nodded. "Rei, if you would care to begin?"

"Yes ma'am," Rei acknowledged. "Well, it all started with a case I handled in Lowee way back in mid-April... I was defending a bounty hunter who had run over a local sheriff with his mobile tank by accident... As it turns out, the whole trial was a set-up by a robot assassin who was trying to get my DNA sample for an unknown party. So after I destroyed that bitch, I was put under armed escort by Lady Blanc to pre-empt any other attempts by these people to get my DNA... But nothing else happened for a month and a half, so we started to relax... but that was just the opportunity they were waiting for..."

LOWEE CITY SUPERMARKET

PARKING LOT

JUNE 6, 2:13 PM

Rei walked out of the store with a bag of groceries, humming to herself. (About time we had some warm weather,) she thought to herself as she walked out to where Jacob Fredrick's vehicle, SOPHIA-2 was parked.

Unbeknownst to her, however, a man was observing her over the top of a newspaper he was supposedly reading. Coming to a decision, he tossed the paper aside... before activating his rocket boots, a knife appearing from between his second and third knuckles, which he used to slash Rei across the stomach!

"Agggghh!" the lawyer cried as she fell to her knees, her groceries tumbling over the asphalt as she grabbed her torso. Looking up, her eyes widened in horror as the man tore off his hair and face, revealing a metal skull.

"I am Unit NJ-02," the robot announced, "I have come to avenge the death of my sister unit NJ-01."

('NJ'? As in 'Nala Janeway'...?) Rei's mind raced. But before the robot could attack again, he was blasted from behind!

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Jacob Fredrick's voice echoed over the parking lot as SOPHIA-2 closed in.

"Nghh! T...tactical retreat!" cried NJ-02, as he quickly turned and flew off. The mobile tank only stopped long enough to discharge Sophia Grove, before taking off after the offender.

"Rei! How bad is it?!" The robot girl asked as she ran up, carrying a first-aid kit in one hand.

"I d-don't th-think it's th-that bad," the former goddess grunted.

"OK, just lay flat on your back, and I'll try to bandage you up," Sophia instructed as she took out some gauze...

Meanwhile, NJ-02 was flying through the streets of the city, turning this way and that to try and throw off his pursuer, only for SOPHIA-2 to easily match his every move. The robot tried flying over a crowded intersection, only for the mobile tank to easily jump over the people's heads without any further ado.

"You have got to be kidding me!" NJ-02 gasped in disbelief, as he tore off a piece of his shirt, using the cloth to wipe the blood from his knife. He needed to get this sample to his masters, or all would be lost! Gripping the cloth tightly, he said, "Divert all power to thrusters!" Another rocket emerged from his back and fired, finally putting some distance between himself and Jacob. It wouldn't be long before he reached the delivery terminal...

(Where is he going?) Jacob thought as he revved his tank's engines. Then it occurred to him! (Crap! He's trying to deliver Rei's blood to his masters, so they can make their own CPU!) He then saw the robot touch down and start running towards the terminal. Jacob made another leap with his tank to cover the distance, then switched on the PA. "EVERYONE, OUT OF THE WAY!" He switched the tank's main firing mode to CANNON, before charging energy...

Most of the NPCs had fled upon seeing NJ-02 running at them. The robot quickly threw the bloody cloth into the transport chamber, before entering the coordinates...

SOPHIA-2 fired an explosive shell.

NJ-02 pressed the TRANSMIT button.

The shell made impact.

 _ **KA-BOOOOOOOM!**_

...Needless to say, the terminal was reduced to rubble. Jacob then donned his helmet, before exiting the cockpit. "Stay back, everyone!" he ordered, his Blaster Rifle at the ready as he slowly approached...

Amidst the debris, NJ-02 replayed his recent memory in his mind's eye- seeing the bloody cloth vanish- and smiled to himself. Mission complete. Now there was only one thing left to do...

As the young hunter moved in, his eyes went wide as he heard the words, "Initiate self-destruct." He barely had time to cross his arms in front of him before NJ-02's reactor went critical and exploded, knocking Jacob off his feet from the shockwave, slamming hard on his back and skidding a few feet.

 _WARNING: Energy levels at 12.5%_ , the alert popped up on his visor. _Recharge highly recommended._

"Ugh... Thanks, Dr. Grove," Jacob groaned in pain. "You sure... built this suit well..." He then felt his helmet removed, as several NPCs gathered around him in concern...

LEANBOX BASILICOM

SEPTEMBER 17, 1:37 PM

"So in the end, Jacob Fredrick failed to stop that guy," Bennie surmised.

"N-not for lack of t-trying," Rei said.

"...Unfortunately, the fact that he destroyed the transport terminal out of desperation made it harder to track where the robot had sent the sample," Vert lamented. "We did eventually narrow it down to somewhere in Leanbox, but we had no idea where to begin looking... until we got lucky about a month later."

"We got an anonymous tip," Chika spoke up, "that somebody had come across a laboratory that was experimenting with creating artificial CPUs, along with the approximate location..."

"So I had Peach contact her Army boyfriend," Vert stated, "You remember him, don't you?"

"Petty Officer First Class Adrian Johns, right?" Eddie nodded.

"Bingo," Peach nodded. "Anyway, Lady Vert had Adrian put together a strike team from his unit, and they went in and shut down that lab with extreme prejudice."

"But not before they'd managed to make a successful clone," Bennie guessed.

"That depends on your definition of 'successful,'" Allen Curmudgeon cut in. "We managed to cut a deal with a few of the scientists, and they allocuted that they had managed to make a stable clone, but threw her out on the street once they realized she wouldn't be able to access HDD, due to Rei Ryghts' own negative reputation."

"So this clone pretty much had no choice but to take on a life of crime, is what you're saying," Bennie summarized.

"So what happened to the scientists that didn't plead out?" Eddie asked.

"Tried and convicted, all of them sentenced to life in prison," Allen answered, "The ones that did plead out got a chance of parole for good behavior..."

"But if they threw the clone out on the street, that must mean they were planning to do something else with Miss Ryghts' DNA," Eddie deduced.

"They did," Allen nodded, "But you'd have to ask Petty Officer Johns for further details... unless he confided in you, Sergeant Macintosh."

"Yeah, he told me what happened," Peashy nodded. "He said when they busted in to shut the lab down, the scientists were conducting another experiment..."

SECRET LABORATORY

JULY 29, 10:03 PM

A woman's screams echoed from a pod-shaped machine, as the needles containing Rei Ryghts' DNA withdrew, the inside glowing brightly... So focused were the scientists on the pod in question, didn't notice the doors sliding open behind them...

 _"FREEZE!_ Leanbox Army!" Before any of them could react, they were either being restrained or tossed to the ground by Army soldiers, clad in full green metal body armor.

"Shut that machine down!" The unit commander ordered one of the scientists who had been pinned against the control panel.

"We can't!" The man protested, "Once the sequence is initiated-" He promptly got punched out by the commander mid-sentence.

"Somebody shut that thing down!" yelled the commander, "by any means necessary!"

"I'm on it!" Adrian answered, pulling out a double-pronged energy blade as he ran behind the pod, swinging and forcibly cutting through any wires he could find. The machine whined in protest, before shutting down from losing its power source, the woman's screams subsiding as well.

"Good work, Adrian-118," the commander nodded in satisfaction. "Now get that woman out of there!"

"No problem, Commander!" Sergei acknowledged as he stuck his bayonet into the door, prying it open just enough so he could grab it with his fingers. "Oy, Adrian, comrade! Help me out here!" The petty officer came over along with a few other soldiers, and together managed to pry the pod open, a young, nude woman tumbling out, moaning in apparent agony.

"Someone get a stretcher!" Adrian yelled, before gently cradling the woman in his arms as her eyes blinked open. "Hey, just hang in there! You're gonna be okay..."

"Who...?" the woman grunted.

"We're the Leanbox Army," Sergei spoke up. "It's OK, you are safe now. These bastards can't hurt you anymore..." He indicated the scientists who were being cuffed and hauled out.

"Oh... thank you..." the woman sighed, before coughing slightly...

LEANBOX BASILICOM

SEPTEMBER 17, 2:10 PM

"That poor woman," Chika sighed as she shook her head.

"So, did she survive?" Eddie Green asked.

"From what I heard, yeah," Peach nodded. "Gave her a full medical exam, and she was fine, thank the goddesses..."

"We put her into witness protection, for her own safety," Allen Curmudgeon clarified. "But seeing as she technically has nothing to do with The Lynx's case, I'm not inclined to release her name or location at this time..."

"Look, while I appreciate the backstory," Crisco interrupted, "How is this gonna help us _catch_ the perp?"

"Well, you know," Eddie mused, "just 'cause that clone got thrown out on the street by those scientists, doesn't mean they didn't have friends or relatives that she might've stayed with... I mean, it's a long shot, but we might as well give it a try..."

"Well, normally I'd say that's a waste of time," Bennie mulled, "but last time I thought that about what you were doing, you almost caught the lady. So I'll defer to your judgement this time, partner."

Green couldn't help but smile with pride at hearing that as he stood up. "Well, we'd better get on it then," he said as drained the last of his water bottle. "After all, the sooner we find that clone, the sooner Miss Ryghts here can leave and go back home."

"I appreciate that, Detective Green," Rei nodded with a slight smile. "G-good luck w-with your search..."

"I wish you good luck as well," Vert concurred.

"Thanks, Lady Vert," Eddie acknowledged as he and Bennie turned and left the room...

 _*To be continued...*_


	5. Investigation

And now, the detectives hit the trail...

ON WITH THE SHOW!

Law & Order: Leanbox

The Lynx

by Derald Snyder

Part 4- Investigation

 _*Back at police headquarters...*_

"Ma'am- Ma'am I'm not the one that arrested your son! I just want to-" Bennie heard a click, then a dial tone. "Well, so much for that one."

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all," Eddie groaned, rubbing his eyes. "Wish we could switch places, but you don't know how to work a computer..."

"Yeah, a non-computer savvy guy in Gamindustri. Go figure, right?" Bennie quipped. "OK, next guy is... Kyle Daidouji." Eddie entered the name into the database search, pulling up his profile and looking through his family and contacts.

"Hey, wait a minute," The blond man said after a few minutes of searching. "Says here his chemistry professor was one Dr. Alisa C. Pear... and she's got a rap sheet herself."

"What, using love potions to seduce her students?" Bennie snarked.

"Reckless endangerment, property damage, and disturbing the peace," Eddie read off. "She was given probation... apparently spent some time in the hospital."

"Sounds like one of her experiments blew up in her face," Bennie pondered. "Well, we might as well pay her a visit... give us an excuse to get away from our desks, if nothing else... and your eyes away from that screen."

"Sounds good to me," Green nodded as he shut down the program and stood up...

APARTMENT OF

ALISA C. PEAR

SEPTEMBER 17, 4:14 PM

"Y'know, it's funny how we're investigating a theft, even though we're homicide," Eddie couldn't help but observe as they walked up the stairs. "I mean, sure, it's not any run-of-the-mill theft we're talking about here, but..."

"Well, hey, that's what happens when the murder rate's down," Bennie shrugged as they reached their destination, knocking on the knob-less metal door.

"Whaddaya want?!" a raspy female voice yelled from the other side.

"Dr. Alisa Pear?" Bennie inquired.

"...Who wants to know?"

"Leanbox City Police. We wanna ask you some questions, Doctor..."

"...All right, all right, just give me a minute." Almost exactly one minute later, the door slid open, revealing a woman with white hair and dark skin sitting in a hover-chair which obscured her legs. A large bulky visor covered about half her face, the other half turned downward in a perpetual scowl.

"Uh..." Eddie took a step back in shock.

"Not what you were expectin'?" the old woman growled. "Go ahead, laugh. Laugh at the old cripple!"

"You'll have to excuse my partner, he's still a bit of a rookie," Crisco cut in, trying to defuse the situation. "We wanted to ask you about your former student, Kyle Daidouji..."

"Daidouji?" Alisa looked over at Bennie, nonplussed. "What, he get in trouble or somethin'?"

"He's sitting in jail for illegal cloning," the old man explained. "And one of those clones is running around loose..."

"What, and you think this clone's bunking with me? Ha!" Dr. Pear scoffed. "As you clearly see, I have enough trouble just takin' care of myself..."

"Mind if we search your apartment, Dr. Pear?" Eddie asked.

"Search away!" Alisa waved dramatically. "Ain't no one in this small space but yours truly!" The two detectives promptly entered and looked around...

"Ow!" Eddie grunted as he collided with an apparatus. "What's this for?"

"To help me get my clothes on!" Alisa answered. "In case you haven't noticed, I've only got two limbs to work with here!"

"...Well, looks like you're right, Doctor," Bennie conceded as he finished his search. "Doesn't look like anyone else's been here recently."

"Told you so," the cripple sniffed. "But why would you think this clone was with me anyway?"

"We were looking into your student's associates, and you just happened to have a rap sheet," Bennie explained.

"Reckless endangerment, property damage, disturbing the peace," Eddie recalled the charges. "Sound familiar?"

"Wish I could forget," Dr. Pear shook her head. "That accident cost me dearly, as you can see... completely paralyzed from the waist down, and my lab completely destroyed... Only reason I got off with probation was because of this," she gestured to her hover-chair. "And before you ask about this," she tapped her visor, _"this_ is due to old-fashioned macular degeneration. Bulky thing was the only thing I could afford, and even with it, I can only make out basic shapes..."

Just then, Eddie's phone rang. "Excuse me, I gotta take this," the detective said, stepping outside.

"So, you didn't know anything about what your old student was up to?" Bennie pressed.

"...Well, he called me a while back, saying he was working on something big..." Alisa admitted. "But I'm tellin' you right now, I had nothing to do with that cloning experiment."

"What about any other experiments?" the elder detective asked.

"Wasn't involved in the conduction of any other experiments either," the old woman shook her head. "Why you so interested in findin' this clone, anyway?"

"You hear about that rash of high-profile thefts recently?" Bennie asked. "The Lynx?"

"The Lynx?! You mean that thief is..." Alisa took a deep breath. "Wow, that's a surprise... I can safely say I had no clue about _that."_

"Hey, we gotta go," Eddie said to his partner as he walked back in. "Dead body, a few blocks from here."

"Figures. So much for the murder rate being down," Bennie snarked. "Well, thanks anyway, Doctor..." The two waved good-bye as they quickly exited.

Once they were gone, Alisa bit her lip, before allowing herself a slight smile. "...Doctor. Been a while since anyone actually called me that..."

 _*A short time later...*_

Bennie and Eddie pulled up in their unmarked police cruiser, getting out and ducking under the crime scene tape as they walked into an alley. "Whadda we got?" Bennie inquired.

"Male, late 30's or early 40's," the medical examiner called out. "As you can see, cause of death was immolation, but there's also evidence of several bruises..."

Eddie tried to keep his stomach from churning as he looked upon the badly burned corpse. "Someone use a flamethrower on him?"

"Makeshift flamethrower, maybe," the ME answered, pointing to two nearby marked objects on the ground. "A can of hairspray and a lighter."

"Perp was likely a woman, then," Bennie deduced as he looked over the the evidence. "Beautiful Hold- that's not cheap stuff. My ex-wife can attest to that."

"Any idea who he is?" Eddie asked, trying to keep his focus away from the victim.

"Any ID he had likely burned up with him. Have to get him to autopsy to run dental records," the NPC replied.

"Detectives!" An officer ran up holding something. "Found this buried in the trash nearby. Didn't smell right, so I did some digging..."

"Some sort of electronic device?" Eddie mused as he examined the burnt metal. "Hey, I think there's lettering on the back... hard to make out, though."

"Get this to Forensics and have it checked out," Bennie ordered the officer.

"Detectives! Over here!" another NPC officer called. Green and Crisco walked over to a nearby wall, where several cat-like paw-prints were visible. "Look familiar?"

"The Lynx," Eddie deduced. "Does this means she's gone from a thief to a full-blown murderer?"

"I did no such thing!" a female voice cried out from high up. Several guns swiftly cleared leather, pointing up towards the roof of the building... sure enough, there was a lithe female figure standing there, who jumped and turned a few flips, before landing in a kneeling position, then standing straight. She was dressed in a form fitting black outfit, with paw-prints on the palms of her hands. Her short, heather blue hair and matching eyes were fully exposed, and a horn protrusion was visible on the left side of her head.

"Well, speak of the devil," Bennie muttered as holstered his revolver, gesturing to the other officers to hold their fire. "What happened to evading capture, Miss Lynx?"

"Because I don't want you incompetent LEOs to get the wrong idea," The Lynx retorted. "I'm a witness to this crime, not the killer." She looked over at Eddie Green. "How's your groin, Detective?"

"Well, I'm not peeing any blood, so I guess it's fine," the blond man snarked. "You got any way to prove you're not the killer?"

"All I have is my firsthand testimony," The Lynx admitted. "But, as a sign of good faith," she put out her hands, "I will surrender myself without a fight."

"Well, that's awful nice of you. Turn around," Bennie ordered as he pulled out the handcuffs. "You got a proper name, or just a clone number?"

"So you know I'm a clone? I may have to take back that 'incompetent' remark," The Lynx observed as she was cuffed. "Call me Tenten, Tenten Ryghts."

"OK, Tenten Ryghts," Bennie said, "You're under arrest for grand theft and larceny, for starters. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?"

"Crystal clear," Tenten agreed as she was escorted to the police car...

 _*To be continued...*_

Looks like things are heating up... review!


	6. Tenten Ryghts

Got off my job early today, so I figured I might as well finish up this chapter and post it...

ON WITH THE SHOW!

Law & Order: Leanbox

The Lynx

by Derald Snyder

Part 5- Tenten Ryghts

"Docket number 261010!" called the bailiff. _"People v. Tenten Ryghts,_ charges are five counts of grand theft, four counts of grand larceny, one count murder in the first degree."

"How does your client plead?" the female judge asked Tenten's NPC attorney.

"Your Honor," Tenten spoke, "I plead Not Guilty to murder, but will plead Guilty to all other charges."

"Well, isn't that generous of you," the judge snarked. "People on bail?"

"The People request remand, Your Honor," stated Rizzoli Isles. "The defendant is a notorious thief who has continually evaded capture by the police for several weeks..."

"May I remind the court," Tenten's lawyer spoke up, "that my client surrendered herself to custody voluntarily..."

"Well, in that case," said the judge, "Miss Tenten will be incarcerated in a medium-security facility, instead of maximum-security. Defendant is hereby remanded to custody!" She banged her gavel for the next case, as Tenten was escorted out by another bailiff...

SING-SONG CORRECTIONAL FACILITY

VISITING ROOM

SEPTEMBER 18, 12:04 PM

Rei Ryghts walked into the room and sat down, a solemn look on her face which hid the cauldron of mixed emotions she was currently experiencing. About a minute or two later, Tenten was escorted into the room, now dressed in an orange jumpsuit, taking a seat across from the lawyer.

"Hello, sister..." Tenten greeted cautiously.

"'Sister?'" Rei growled. "You have no right to call me that, _worm,_ especially after your frame-up job."

"I-I'm sorry about that," the thief said with a wince. "Th-that wasn't my intention..."

An uncomfortable silence descended over the room as the two looked each other over... (She kinda looks like I did as a teenager, expect for the horn being on the wrong side... At least that makes it easy to tell us apart, side by side...) She noted that Tenten wasn't wearing any glasses, either, despite Rei having already needed them at that age... Not that she was blind without them or anything, but...

"So," the former goddess finally spoke, "Why the name, 'Tenten'? Did you come up with that yourself, or did the scientists name you?"

"Well... you could say it was a little of both," the clone shrugged. "I was the tenth attempt at making a clone of you, and first one to not dissipate in a puff of Share Energy or melt into primordial ooze, not to mention surviving the rapid-aging process to bring me up to teen age. When I was ultimately rejected and tossed out on my rear, I took the name 'Tenten' for myself."

"Why were you rejected? Was it because of my own bad reputation?" Rei inquired.

"That was part of it... but I also had no idea how to use the Share Crystal they gave me." Tenten shrugged. "Anyway, after I was thrown out, I was forced to steal in order to survive, since a lot of people would scream and run away when I tried to greet them, for obvious reasons..."

"So what? You decided to make a career out of stealing?" Rei deadpanned.

"It's all I've ever known." Tenten heaved a sigh. "If it's any consolation to you, I got those scientists back by ratting them out to the authorities..."

Rei blinked in surprise. "Wait, that was you?! YOU were the anonymous tip?!"

"I took a small measure of satisfaction watching the news that the Leanbox Army had shut them down," Tenten said with a sinister smirk not unlike her sister's. "Bastards got what they deserved..."

"That's one thing we can agree on," the lawyer concurred. "And I suppose I should also thank you for surrendering to the police... I've been formally cleared of all charges related to your heists thanks to that."

"Like I said, it was never my intention to frame you," the clone reiterated. "And if I had known how to get in contact with you, I would have... I figured that if anybody could understand my situation, it would be you..."

"...Maybe," Rei allowed. "Though now that you're in custody, I can finally set my mind at ease, knowing the fallout of what happened to me a few months ago has all finally been dealt with."

"I-is... is th-that really how you f-feel?" Tenten said with a hint of sadness.

"You caused me a lot of trouble, you know, even if you didn't mean it," the lawyer asserted. "To be blunt, I feel no kinship with you whatsoever, clone. At least when I went berserk, it was forced on me pretty much against my will..."

"Y-you d-don't think I c-could reform myself, a-and b-become a p-productive m-member of society?" the clone stuttered in disbelief.

Rei felt her heart twisting, though she showed no outward emotion. (She's starting to stutter like I do a lot of the time...) Taking a deep breath, she spoke, "That being said, I'm inclined to believe your statement that you were only a witness to the murder you were charged with. I've looked over the evidence, and things don't add up to you being the guilty party..."

"Fat lot of g-good that d-does me, though," Tenten sighed. "I've heard th-that this J-Jared McCoy is a real hard-nose wh-when it c-comes t-to p-prosecuting a c-case... I d-don't put m-my chances very high."

"...Do you have any idea what this means?" Rei pointed to her badge.

"Not a clue."

"It means I'm a certified Lowee defense attorney," the former goddess explained. "And this won't be my first time in the ring with Mr. McCoy, either..."

"Wh-what?!" Tenten gasped. "Y-you mean... y-you're going to d-defend me in court?!"

"Don't take it the wrong way, worm," Rei growled. "The _only_ reason I'm doing this is because the facts don't add up. I'm only defending you to help find out the truth of what happened, got it?"

"...OK. I understand. But still, thank you so much," Tenten smiled. "I guess you'll want to hear my side of the story, then?"

"The truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth," Rei asserted. "Or else I withdraw. And I'm not doing this _pro bono,_ either. That means you have to pay me for services rendered."

"...is it OK if the only money I have is from selling some of my ill-gotten gains on the dark Internep?" Tenten ventured.

"I'll overlook it this once. Now, then..." Rei opened her briefcase and pulled out some papers. "Before we go any further, let's make this official..."

OFFICE OF

EXECUTIVE A.D.A. JARED McCOY

SEPTEMBER 18, 2:17 PM

"...You're kidding," Rizzoli Isles spoke as she heard the news over the phone. "Well, that's a new twist. Thanks." She hung up and turned to her co-worker. "You're not gonna believe this... Rei Ryghts agreed to defend her clone in court."

"After all the trouble she got her in? She must have really strong feelings about the murder case," Jared observed.

"Well, you have to admit, the circumstantial evidence is pretty weak," Rizzoli pointed out. "Sure, The Lynx's paw-prints are at the scene, but they're not anywhere near the body. And from what I saw of Miss Tenten, she doesn't look like she uses any sort of hair products, much less Beautiful Hold..."

"But the victim is a private investigator," McCoy retorted as he held up the autopsy report. "Dirk Lotson, who was hired by one of The Lynx's previous victims... That gives us motive."

"Maybe, but the spot he was killed was nowhere near any of The Lynx's previous heists," his partner countered.

"And yet, Tenten Ryghts and the victim were in the same spot at the time of the murder. And I don't believe in coincidences, Rizzoli."

"I'm just saying, it could easily be argued that someone else killed Mr. Lotson, and The Lynx just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. She already confessed to the thefts, why would she want to fight the murder charge? She's going to prison either way..."

"Because a murder conviction means the difference between being put in jail or getting a needle in her arm. She may already be planning an escape once things settle down..." At Rizzoli's look of disbelief, he continued, "Look, I'm not saying there aren't some holes that need to be filled in. But we're supposed to be the _prosecutors_ for this case. And until I see some blatantly exculpatory evidence, I'm going to do my job."

"Just as long as we don't get blindsided, like last time we went up against Rei Ryghts in court," Rizzoli snarked.

"I'm well aware of the risks," McCoy nodded.

 _*To be continued...*_

Next up will be the trial... review!


	7. Trial- Day 1

And now, Tenten's trial begins!

ON WITH THE SHOW!

Law & Order: Leanbox

The Lynx

by Derald Snyder

Part 6- Trial Day 1

DISTRICT COURT

TRIAL PART 34

SEPTEMBER 19, 9:05 AM

"Private investigator Dirk Lotson died a brutal, gruesome death," Jared McCoy began his opening statement. "He was savagely beaten, and then immolated by a makeshift flamethrower. Such a savage death _cannot_ go unanswered, or unpunished. You will see evidence that shows, that the only other person at the scene was the defendant," he gestured to Tenten, who was dressed in a white blouse and light blue skirt borrowed from her 'sister', who sat next to her. "As for motive, Dirk Lotson had been hired by one of The Lynx's previous victims of grand larceny. He managed to track her down, upon which she killed him. It has already been established that The Lynx can be quite violent when resisting arrest... when a detective deduced her escape route from her most recent theft, he was nailed between the legs, twice!" Tenten visibly winced at this. "Clearly, this clone of Rei Ryghts inherited more than just her looks... But don't convict her because she is Miss Ryghts' clone... convict her because she is a murderer, plain and simple." Finished, Jared returned to his seat, prompting Rei to stand up.

"...Let's make one thing clear off the bat," Rei began. "I do not condone this clone's repeated thefts, nor do I feel any real kinship with her. If this trial were about the many heists she's committed, I wouldn't even be here right now. After all, I ended up going on trial for her crimes in this very court! _However..._ I have reason to believe, that there is reasonable doubt as to Tenten Ryghts killing this man. Yes, she savagely assaulted a detective, but once he was down, she ran away. It's not unreasonable to think she would have done the same with Mr. Lotson... Also, there is no indication that she knows how to make a flamethrower like the evidence suggests. Simply put, the facts as we know them right now do not adequately support this charge of murder! And as a defense attorney, that rubs me the wrong way. _That_ is why I stand here before you today... because, while I have no real love for this defendant, I fear that I am the only one who will do their job as a defense attorney seriously in this case. So I will fight for her until the verdict is read... and if she does turn out to be guilty, at least I know that she had adequate representation. But like Mr. McCoy says, don't find her guilty because she's my clone... you should only do so if the _evidence and testimony_ clearly remove any and all doubts from your minds. Thank you." She gave a brief bow before walking back to the bench and sitting down.

"Mr. McCoy, you may call your first witness," the judge instructed, Jared responding by calling the medical examiner to the stand to testify.

"Doctor," Jared began, "what was the primary cause of Mr. Lotson's death?"

"Immolation," the NPC medical examiner responded.

"Could you explain what that means?" McCoy requested.

"He was burned to death," the NPC clarified. "Also, there were several bruises all over his body, which indicate he was savagely beaten before his death..."

"So he was unable to fight back?" McCoy assumed.

"I'd be surprised if he was still conscious after that beating," the ME answered. "But make no mistake, it was a very painful beating, as several of the bruises are located at pressure points on the human body."

"Is it possible that whoever killed Mr. Lotson wanted him to suffer?" Jared asked.

"It's very likely," the ME nodded.

"Thank you, no more questions. Your witness," Jared said to Rei as he walked back to his bench and sat down.

"Doctor," the horned woman began as she retrieved a few sheets of paper, "I have here the autopsy report compiled by your own hand. Would you please read the highlighted portion?" She set the report in front of the NPC.

"...the victim was evenly burned all over his body," the ME read off.

"Which is inconsistent with being burned by a flamethrower," Rei stated. "After all, if Dirk Lotson were burned by this improvised flamethrower, wouldn't the majority of his burns be on the front of the body?"

"Yes, of course," said the ME with a mild hint of irritation. "And I noted that discrepancy in the report."

"Doctor, in your expert opinion," Rei asked, "if the victim's burns are inconsistent with a flamethrower attack, then what method would explain the burns?"

"I would say, a powerful fiery explosion of some sort," the NPC answered. "But there was no evidence of any sort of bomb at the scene..."

"OBJECTION!" Rei suddenly pointed at the witness. "Have you forgotten what game series this is, Doctor? Isn't it possible that the victim was killed with a powerful _fire magic spell?"_ The crowd started to murmur at this...

"I... suppose it's possible," the medical examiner conceded. "But magic's beyond my area of expertise."

The former goddess nodded in satisfaction. "Just one more question, Doctor... about the size of the bruises on the victim's body." She walked in front of the NPC, holding out her hand before clenching it into a fist. "Seeing as the defendant is a clone of yours truly, we'll use my fist for comparison. Is my fist larger or smaller than the bruises on the victim?"

"...much smaller," the ME observed.

"Meaning what, in your opinion?"

"...that... the bruises most likely could not have been inflicted by the defendant's fists."

Rei smirked sinisterly at this. "Thank you, Doctor. No more questions." She walked back to the defense bench with a small swagger in her step.

But Jared McCoy wasn't going to take that lying down. "Redirect, Your Honor?"

"Go ahead," the judge allowed.

"Doctor," Jared inquired, "isn't it possible that Tenten Ryghts was wearing some sort of gauntlets that could have inflicted the large bruises on the victim's body?"

"Yes, that's definitely possible," the NPC nodded, "Though I couldn't tell you what kind of gauntlets they were."

"Thank you, Doctor. Nothing further," McCoy nodded. The ME then stepped down.

"Nice recovery," Rizzoli whispered to her co-worker.

"It's only just begun," Jared replied.

Next up, the forensic analyst was called to the stand.

"In your opinion," McCoy began, "Who can you definitively say was at the scene at the time of Mr. Lotson's death?"

"The victim and the defendant," the NPC replied. "Not to say there weren't others at the scene, however..."

"How did you conclude that the defendant, Miss Tenten Ryghts, was at the scene of the crime?" McCoy inquired.

"We discovered paw-prints at the scene," the analyst answered, "that were consistent with the prints left by The Lynx at her previous heists. Also, the footprints in the area were consistent with the footwear Miss Ryghts was wearing when she surrendered to the police."

"Thank you, no more questions." Now it was Rei's turn. She gestured to the bailiff, who brought out a diagram of the crime scene on a stand, the victim's position clearly marked dead center.

"Sir," Rei spoke, "May I clarify exactly where you found my client's foot and paw-prints at?"

"Right around that corner there," the NPC pointed out.

"That's not exactly close to the body," the lawyer observed. "And that was the only place you found her prints?"

"Yes."

"Not exactly the ideal position for a face-to-face confrontation..."

"OBJECTION!" McCoy protested.

"Withdrawn," Rei deferred. "Sir, just one more question... you said it was possible that there were others at the scene?"

"Possible, but unlikely."

Rei nodded. "If I could indulge you for a bit... perhaps, IF someone else were in the alley, they might have been wearing a type of footwear that didn't leave footprints so easily?"

"Or they were in their stocking feet," the NPC snarked.

"Or perhaps they were floating in the air," the former goddess snarked back.

"OBJECTION!"

"Sustained. Watch your step, Miss Ryghts," the judge cautioned sternly.

"I-I'm sorry," Rei winced. "Nothing further."

"Redirect, Your Honor?" Jared again requested.

"Go ahead."

"Mr. Analyst, can you show us where the lighter and spray can were found?"

"Right about there," the man pointed to an area between The Lynx's prints and the body.

"So it's possible that Miss Ryghts could have ambushed the victim from behind," the prosecutor theorized.

"Yes, definitely possible."

Jared nodded. "Thank you, no more questions."

(To think this was the same prosecutor I made a fool of last time,) Rei thought grimly. (Now I see why they call him a hard-nose...) Standing up, she stated, "Your Honor, at this time I would like to call my client to the stand, to tell her side of the story."

The judge nodded in assent. "Very well, the defendant may take the stand." Tenten stood up and and nervously strode to the witness stand, the bailiff walking up with the hardcover 4GO guidebook.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you Goddess?"

"I do." Tenten then sat down, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Miss Tenten," Rei began, "please tell us, from your own perspective, what happened on the night of September 16th."

"Right," the clone nodded. "Well... I was out getting some exercise with some rooftop-hopping, turning over my recent failure in my mind, wondering where I went wrong..."

"By which you mean, your botched theft of the Purple Quartz Teardrop."

"That's right. Anyway... while I'm rooftop-hopping I suddenly hear a strange noise, and see a flash of light out of the corner of my eye."

"Can you describe the strange noise?" Rei inquired.

"It was... something like a 'brr-zhing!' kinda noise... So anyway, my curiosity was piqued, so I hopped over to the nearest rooftop, then made my way down the side of the building, to try and see what made that noise... Peeking around the corner, I saw a man in a trench-coat- the victim, but he was still alive... he looked surprised... and then- I heard a woman's voice..."

"Did you hear exactly what she said?" Rei pressed.

"Umm, I-I'm not 100% sure, b-but I think she said 'You found me, Mr. Lotson,' or s-something along those lines."

"So what happened next?"

"W-well... I saw Mr. Lotson g-get pummeled with what looked l-like s-some sort of f-floating gems..."

"Could you be more specific about the gems?"

"Ummm..." Tenten closed her eyes in thought. "I th-think there were f-four of them, d-different colors... red, y-yellow, b-blue, and green..."

Rei nodded curtly. "What happened after that?"

The clone took a deep breath. "Well, Mr. Lotson fell down, g-groaning in p-pain... I th-think I heard him say, 'No, please don't'... and th-then the woman s-said, 'Sorry, but you found out way too much.' Then I heard her yell, 'Salamander!' And then..." Tenten shuddered. "Th-the gems all went _ka-boom!_ Like fire! Lotson screamed, a-and I ran... I d-didn't s-stop running until I w-was safely b-back in my apartment..."

Rei gave her client a few seconds to calm down. "Did you happen to see Mr. Lotson's attacker?"

"O-only her sh-shadow..." Tenten replied. "I-it looked like she had long hair, a big bust, a-and I think sh-she was w-wearing a c-cape of some sort..."

"How big a bust?"

"Umm, bigger than Lady Vert's... not transformed, I mean..."

The lawyer closed her eyes and nodded, pondering... "...I'll be blunt with you, Miss Tenten," she began, "your testimony seems to match with what we've learned so far, but it stills seems pretty far-fetched. Where I come from, the golden rule is, 'Evidence is everything in a court of law.' Do you have any way to prove what you're saying isn't just something you've made up on the spot?"

"N-no..." the thief shook her head sadly. "Th-that's w-why I s-surrendered t-to begin with... I was h-hoping th-that it would sh-show that I w-was sincere..."

"I see." Rei walked back to the bench. "Well, Miss Tenten, you may not have any evidence... but I do!"

Jared McCoy's head jerked up at this. (Wait, what?!)

"Oh, boy," sighed Rizzoli. "Here we go again..."

"I have here, a burned electronic device taken from the scene of the crime," Rei announced, holding a plastic bag with the evidence in question. "It was found buried in a trashcan a short distance from the body." Placing the device on the witness asked, she asked, "Do you have any idea what this might be, defendant?"

"N-not a clue," Tenten shook her head as she took the evidence and looked it over. "Oh, wait, there's some lettering on the back!"

"Can you make out what it says?" Rei requested.

"Um, let's see..." the thief narrowed her eyes. "H...? No, M... A... C? No wait, that's a G, I think... E... S."

"Mages?" Rizzoli blinked in confusion.

"Wrong. Ms. Isles! It's MAGES., with a period!" Rei pointed dramatically. "As in MAGES. the Mad Magician, older cousin of Leanbox's diva, 5pb.!" The crowd gasped in shock at this.

"Th-the Mad M-Magician?!" gasped Tenten. "B-but that means..."

"Yes, it's not unreasonable to think that this device belongs to Miss MAGES. herself!" Rei declared. "Which, at the very least, makes her a person of interest in this case!" The gallery's chattering grew louder, forcing the judge to bang his gavel repeatedly to restore order.

"Your Honor!" Jared quickly stood up, "The People request a recess so that Miss MAGES. can be located and brought in for questioning!"

"Very well. This court is now in recess," the judge acquiesced. "We will reconvene tomorrow at 10 AM. Court is adjourned." He banged his gavel to signal the end of proceedings.

As McCoy and Isles gathered their papers, Rei walked up to them with a triumphant smirk on her face. "Nice move, McCoy, taking the initiative so you don't look like a _complete_ fool. You've clearly learned from our last encounter."

"This isn't over," Jared swore, "Not by a long shot. MAGES' appearance doesn't match with your client's testimony, her bust is too small."

"I never said she was the killer, worm," the former goddess retorted. "But maybe this will teach you to look closer at ALL the evidence next time. See you tomorrow..." With that, she walked off, joining Tenten as she was escorted out of the room by the bailiff.

"She makes a fair point," Rizzoli admitted. "We actually had the evidence this time, there's no excuse."

"See if you can't contact Lady Vert," Jared instructed. "If anyone would know how to get ahold of MAGES., it would be her..."

 _To be continued..._

A new wrinkle in the case! How is the Mad Magician involved? Read and review!


	8. Enter MAGES

Phew... took longer than it should have, but it's finally here.

ON WITH THE SHOW!

Law & Order: Leanbox

The Lynx

by Derald Snyder

Part 7- Enter MAGES.

POLICE DEPARTMENT

CRIMINAL AFFAIRS

SEPTEMBER 19, 12:03 PM

There was a bright flash which blinded everyone present, then the sound of a body hitting the ground. As the light faded, several guns cleared leather, pointing at the new arrival, who wore a black witch's hat and had long blue hair.

"Hmmm... still needs some work," the woman grunted as she slowly picked herself up and dusted herself off, before becoming aware of her surroundings. "Oh! Is this the police department, perchance?"

"Hold your fire," Lt. Van Braun ordered. "Miss MAGES., I presume?"

"Hmhmhmm... That is correct. MAGES. the Mad Magician, at your service," the bluenette took a small bow. "My apologies, I was testing a new intradimensional mid-range teleporter. I meant to appear just outside the door, not inside."

"Just be thankful none of my men have itchy trigger fingers," The stout woman deadpanned. "False alarm, everyone. Back to work." Everyone promptly holstered their firearms as normal business slowly resumed. "Crisco, Green, would you please escort Miss MAGES. to the evidence locker?"

"Right this way, ma'am," Crisco said as he and Eddie led the magician away. "I assume Lady Vert told you what happened?"

"That my name was found on a piece of evidence related to a murder trial, correct?" MAGES. nodded. "But I assure you, gentlemen, though I may call myself mad, I am no murderer..."

 _*At the evidence locker...*_

MAGES. gasped in horror as the evidence bag was brought out and placed in front of her. "Oh, no! My poor, sweet thing, what have they done to you?!" she said as she held the burned-out device in her hands.

"So this device is yours?" Bennie asked.

"...well, not necessarily _mine,_ per se... but I _was_ the one who invented and patented this design, hence my name on the back."

"So what IS this device?" Eddie pressed.

"It's a Magical Energy Detector," The Mad Magician replied. "This device is capable of detecting residual energy left over from magic spells, as well as tracking people with substantial potential for magic. Which includes CPUs. Unfortunately," she sighed, "though I have a patent for this device, it has yet to be approved for use by any law enforcement departments here in Leanbox, and I have not the capital to invest in the other nations yet. For now, the only people who have purchased this detector are private investigators and the like..."

"Well, our victim happens to be a private investigator," Bennie pointed out. "Dirk Lotson, ever heard of him?"

"Can't say that I have," MAGES. shrugged. "How did he meet his end?"

"The same way your invention did, extra crispy," Crisco snarked. "Also, this device was found buried in a trashcan nearby... someone didn't want this to be found."

"Yeah, up until today, we thought that he'd been burned by an improvised flamethrower," Eddie added. "But with the defendant's testimony at trial and what you've just told us, it's possible the perp planted some evidence at the scene to throw us off the scent..."

"I see. So you believe that you've arrested the wrong person?" MAGES. inquired.

"Actually, she surrendered to us," Bennie admitted. "Surely you've heard about that notorious thief, The Lynx..."

"Only in passing," the bluenette shrugged. "So, you believed her to be the murderer, and then she surrendered in order to fight that charge in court?"

"Yeah, she already confessed to the thefts," the older detective confirmed. "Of course, the fact that she turned out to be a clone of Rei Ryghts-"

"EXCUSE me?!" MAGES. whirled on Bennie. "Surely you don't mean _that_ Rei Ryghts, the final boss I faced alongside those Ultradimension CPUs in Victory and Re;Birth 3?!"

"One and the same," Eddie nodded. "She calls herself Tenten, though... but the real kicker is that Rei herself is defending her clone in court..."

"Truly?" MAGES. closed her eyes. "I see... how fortuitous that we should meet again. Things have just become far more interesting... Hmhmhmhmm... Fuahahaha!"

"W-well, anyway, as long as you're here," Eddie ventured, "perhaps you could have a look at Mr. Lotson's body, to try and determine what kind of fire spell killed him?"

"Hmmm... looking at a dead body is not exactly my cup of tea," the Mad Magician frowned. "If you wish for me to assist with your investigation, I will require compensation..."

The two detectives looked at each other, uncertain. "What kind of compensation?" Crisco asked.

"Oh, it's not money I ask for," MAGES replied. "Just a can of Duck Tear Popper will do fine. I believe I saw some in the vending machine we passed on the way here..."

"You heard the lady," Bennie nodded to his partner, who sighed as he pulled out his wallet...

 _*At the medical examiner's office...*_

Though Lotson's face and genitals had been covered up, MAGES. still seemed a bit queasy on seeing the cadaver... taking a long pull from her can of Duck Tear Popper, she swallowed hard before stating, "Well, let's begin, shall we...?" Setting the can down, she donned of a pair of exam gloves, and began her examination... "Mm-hmm... mm-hmm... Oh my."

"You find something?" Eddie queried.

The Mad Magician straightened up. "Well, it appears it wasn't a single fire spell that did him in... it looks more like four fire explosions at once, clustered closely together..."

"That's consistent with The Lynx's testimony," Eddie said to his partner.

"Anything else you can tell us?" Bennie asked.

MAGES. removed her gloves so she could take another sip of her soda. "...The Magical Energy Detector wasn't burned up by the same spells that killed Mr. Lotson... It seems it was deliberately burned out by a more focused spell... clearly the perpetrator wanted to ensure that no data could be retrieved from the device." She closed her eyes and sighed heavily. "I'll be frank with you, gentlemen, whoever did this wasn't some two-bit amateur... If you track them down, I would highly recommend having someone along with you who has a high Mentality stat at the very least."

"Yeah, too bad Mr. Lotson didn't have that," Bennie snarked. "Probably should ask Lady Vert to help us out on that one... Well, thanks for your help, Miss MAGES..."

"Certainly, detectives. I wish you good fortune in apprehending this criminal... Loochs tneve emag noitamina cisum." But then, a gurgling sound was heard, the Mad Magician's face suddenly going pale. "Gentlemen... Bathroom?"

"Right this way," Eddie said as she urgently escorted MAGES. out of the ME's room...

 _*Back with Lt. Van Braun...*_

"So from what we've found, it seems Tenten Ryghts might've been telling the truth," Bennie postulated, "She just happened to be a witness, and Dirk Lotson probably wasn't working her case at the time he was killed."

"Well then, I suggest you go check his home and office and look into his case files," Lita suggested. Just then the phone rang. "Van Braun. ...you're kidding. Alright, thanks." She hung up with a heavy sigh. "That was the fire department... somebody just torched Mr. Lotson's office. Total loss."

"Oh, great," Eddie groaned, "Which means all his case files are probably ashes by now..."

"Somebody _really_ doesn't want to be found out, huh?" Crisco snarked.

"Well, you'd better haul butt to his home before that goes up in ashes too," Van Braun ordered, the two detectives nodding as they quickly left...

APARTMENT OF

DIRK LOTSON

SEPTEMBER 19, 1:57 PM

"No sign of forced entry," Green observed as the NPC landlord led them to Lotson's door. "Looks like we made it in time..."

"Y'know, he mentioned he had a backup of his files here, just in case," the old shadow-man spoke up as he unlocked the door. "All yours, gentlemen..."

"Thanks," Bennie nodded as he and Eddie entered the apartment. "Well, no scorch marks, that's a good sign..." As they looked through the living room, he saw that the window was open. "Guy apparently didn't care about his heating bill..."

"Wait, you smell that?" Eddie interjected. "Smells like something's burning..."

"Oh, boy," Crisco sighed as he unholstered his gun, Eddie doing the same. "Maybe our pyromancer's doing a more targeted burn..."

The two detectives slowly proceeded into the kitchen, looking in every direction... "Clear," Crisco stated.

"Hey, I think the smell's coming from here," Green said, holstering his weapon as he opened the trashcan... "Bennie. Burnt laptop."

"Damn," the older detective muttered as he looked for himself. "Looks like another dead end..."

Eddie threw his head back and groaned in utter frustration. "How'd they get in? The door wasn't even forced..." His eyes opened, and he suddenly paused.

"Well, I'd say through the open window, but we're several stories up... What's up, partner?" Crisco asked as he realized Eddie was looking at something.

"I think there's something in that grate up there," the blond man pointed.

"What, like a camera?" Bennie squinted as he tried to see for himself.

"Nah, looks more like a mobile device. Can you get that step-stool from the other room?" Bennie nodded and did so, Eddie promptly stepping on top, reaching for the vent.

"You need a screwdriver?" Crisco asked.

"Nah, these screws aren't that tight," Eddie grunted as he undid one screw, then the other... then the vent abruptly dropped open, the mobile device falling to the ground with a loud clattering sound. "Whoops..."

"Aw, don't worry about it," Bennie shrugged. "I hear these things can survive getting run over by a semi these days..." Picking up the device, he looked over it in confusion. "Where's the on/off switch?"

"I think you gotta press and hold the button on top," Eddie suggested as he stepped down.

Crisco did as instructed, and sure enough the screen lit up, showing a numerical keypad. "Aw, great, what's the code to get in this thing?"

"I think there's numbers on the back," Green pointed out. Sure enough, '2-1-3-2' was written on the back of the mobile device.

"OK, let's give it a try..." Bennie muttered as he entered the code... "Hey, it worked, we're in!" His partner walked to Bennie's side to get a better look. "Hey, looks like a note of some sort..." the detective began to read,

 _'To whom it may concern,_

 _If you're reading this, you're either a thief with a keen eye, or you're a member of law enforcement searching my apartment. If the latter is true, then it's safe to assume that I'm either dead or incapacitated. In which case, the information contained on this device may be of value to you. I have made a backup of all my recent cases on here, which I hope you can use to find whoever killed or injured me...'_

"Huh, so he had an insurance policy in case he bought it," Eddie observed.

"Wait, there's more," stated Bennie...

 _'However, the case files on this device are encrypted, and can only be deciphered by a computer forensics expert. So sorry, thieves, you're outta luck, unless you've got friends on the dark Internep... But if you're cops, then I wish you luck in finding my assailant/killer._

 _-Dirk Lotson, Private Investigator.'_

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's get this down to the lab!" said Green.

"Yeah, before our pyromancer flies back in through the window again," Crisco quipped...

FORENSICS LAB

CYBER DIVISION

SEPTEMBER 19, 3:16 PM

"Aaaaand... we're in!" declared the NPC with a final dramatic press of the Enter button, the detectives watching as the jumble of seemingly-random symbols suddenly rearranged themselves into more coherent words and sentences. "Honestly, whoever encrypted this was a rank amateur..."

"Well, Lotson just did it to make it useless to thieves," Green pointed out.

"OK, let's start with his case file on The Lynx, and see if there's anything there," Crisco instructed.

"Alright," the technician nodded, typing on the keyboard, pulling up The Lynx's file. The three of them then started reading through Lotson's notes...

"Doesn't look like he was making much progress..." Eddie mused. "Wait, what's that?"

Bennie read off, " _'Today, I learned that The Lynx actually has the face of Rei Ryghts. While most people think they're one and the same, it doesn't add up. I need to look further into this...'_ So he found out her identity at the same time we did..." He then continued, "Next entry: _'I learned that the army shut down a cloning laboratory a couple months back. My Army contact told me that they were trying to create their own CPU from Rei Ryghts' DNA, and that there was a victim who was put in witness protection. He wouldn't tell me who or where though... but I think I have an idea how to track her down. I need to find this girl... even if she isn't The Lynx, her existence could be a threat to Leanbox and maybe even Gamindustri as a whole...'_ "

"And that's the last entry," the technician confirmed.

"OK, see if you can't print this off so we can take it to the DA," Bennie requested...

 _*At the District Attorney's office...*_

"So what are you saying?" Jared said with a stony face.

"We're thinking that Lotson was trying to track down that woman the army rescued from those scientists that created Tenten Ryghts," Eddie explained.

"And he was using Miss MAGES' Magic Energy Detector to try and track her down," Bennie added.

"So, you think he found that woman, and then she fricasseed him," Rizzoli summarized.

"Definitely a possibility," Eddie shrugged.

"Even if what you say is true," Jared argued, "How would this girl have gotten the Share Energy to have that kind of power?"

"Well, Miss Ryghts herself isn't exactly ugly," Green pointed out. "This girl could've advertised herself in catalogs or calendars or something like that... 'sex sells', as they say."

"Wonderful," sighed Allen, who had been quietly listening to the conversation. "So now you want to prosecute this lady- who might just be an _innocent victim-_ based on the theories of a private investigator?!"

"Not necessarily," Eddie cut in. "When Miss Ryghts was handling that petty officer's court-martial, she managed to lure in the real killer, and got him to confess on the stand. Maybe we could try something similar, bring the lady in to Tenten's trial under a plausible pretense, have McCoy and Ryghts cross-examine her and see if she slips..."

"But in order to do that, we're gonna need the lady's name," Crisco stated.

"And we'll have to bring Rei Ryghts in on it," Jared supplemented.

"You're willing to go along with this?" Curmudgeon glared at his subordinate.

"You know me, Allen," Jared didn't flinch. "At the end of the day, all I want is justice for the victim. And if that means colluding with the defense, then so be it."

The balding DA bit his lip as he pondered for a few moments, before finally relenting and giving them the name of the woman...

 _*To be continued...*_

Hope this one was worth the wait... as always, review! :)


	9. Trial- Day 2

It's time for trial again! things will start to heat up here...

ON WITH THE SHOW!

Law & Order: Leanbox

The Lynx

by Derald Snyder

Part 8- Trial Day 2

DISTRICT COURT

TRIAL PART 34

SEPTEMBER 20, 10:10 AM

"Miss MAGES.," Rei began, "Could you please tell the court about your examination of the victim's body?"

The Mad Magician nodded, taking a sip of water, wishing she could have her favorite soda instead. "Yes, well, I determined that Mr. Lotson likely met his end from being immolated by four fire spells, closely clustered together for maximum damage. Clearly the perpetrator was a professional, or a fast learner..."

"So you don't believe Mr. Lotson was killed by a improvised flamethrower, as the prosecution claims?"

"OBJECTION! Your Honor, we already went over this with the ME yesterday," Jared argued.

"I agree. Time to move on, Miss Ryghts," the judge ordered.

"Yes, Your Honor," the horned woman acquiesced, walking back to her bench and retrieving a piece of evidence- the burned-out magic detector. "Miss MAGES., your name was found on the back of this device recovered at the crime scene. Does this device belong to you?"

"No," the Mad Magician replied, "The reason my name is inscribed on the back is because I patented the design."

"In that case, could you please describe what this device does?"

"Of course. It's capable of detecting residual magical energy left over from spells, as well as tracking people with substantial magical potential. It can even be used to track the unique Share Energy signature of CPUs. I had wanted to call it The Incredible Tracker Of Potential For Magic Prodigies And Goddesses, but I was vetoed by the patent office, who named it simply, a Magical Energy Detector. Although in hindsight, I suppose that IS a more marketable name for it..."

"OBJECTION! The witness is rambling on..." Jared sighed in annoyance.

"Sustained. We get the picture, Miss MAGES.," the judge concurred.

"Hmph. None of you have any appreciation for scientific genius," the bluenette sighed.

"A-anyway, m-moving on," Rei interjected. "Miss MAGES., can you tell us whether this device was burned out by the same spell that killed Dirk Lotson?"

"No. As I said to the detectives yesterday, it was burned out deliberately by a more focused spell- most likely to ensure any data on the detector was rendered irretrievable."

"I see," the former goddess nodded. "So, in your expert opinion, does my client have any magical potential?"

"To put it succinctly, if she tried to enter magic school, she would be laughed off campus by even the weakest students," MAGES. stated. "In other words, none whatsoever."

"Thank you, Miss MAGES. No more questions," Rei ended her examination, walking back to her bench.

Not wanting to look like he wasn't putting up any fight, Jared stood up and asked, "Miss MAGES., would you happen to have any explanation for the large bruises on the victim's body?"

"...it's not any magic spell I've ever seen," the Mad Magician demurred. "Of course, they could have been inflicted by a good old-fashioned fisticuff assault, as well."

"Thank you, nothing further." MAGES. then stepped down, taking a seat in the pew directly behind Rei's bench.

"Do you have any other witnesses, Miss Ryghts?" the judge inquired.

(It's finally time,) the bluenette thought to herself as she stood. Raising her voice, she declared, "Your Honor... the d-defense calls... D-Dr. Alisa C. P-Pear t-to the stand."

The doors at the back of the courtroom opened, the woman in question riding in on her hover-chair, her bulky visor looking straight ahead, attracting many a curious glance. As she approached the judge, she rasped, "Where's the witness stand, Your Honor?"

"To your right," the judge instructed, Dr. Pear hovering in that direction, turning to face the gallery. As the bailiff walked up with the 4GO guidebook, Rei Ryghts and Jared McCoy briefly exchanged glances. This was the moment of truth... it was time to see whether the detectives' hunch had been on the money, or it had been a wild goose chase.

Once Dr. Pear had been sworn in, Rei stood and walked up to her hover-chair, standing slightly off to the side. "Doctor," she began, "D-do you know w-why you have b-been c-called to this t-trial?"

"Because I was questioned by the detectives when they were searching for The Lynx, I presume?" the old cripple guessed.

"Y-yes, if you could p-please d-describe your d-discussion w-with them..."

"I suppose I could do that... but who was who, again? I don't think I got their names..."

"Bennie Crisco and Eddie Green," Jared spoke up. "Cricso's the older one, Green's the younger."

"Ah, thank you, prosecutor," Dr. Pear nodded. "Well, it started when the two detectives knocked at my door. I asked who they were, they identified themselves, so I came out. Mr. Green seemed a bit taken aback at my appearance, which I called him out on... _handsome_ young man, though."

"S-so then what happened?" Rei asked.

"Well, they told me that my old student, Kyle Daidouji was sitting in jail for illegal cloning, and that they were looking for said clone... they didn't tell me she was The Lynx until later, though. Anyway, they searched my apartment and found nothing, and then they got called away to a murder scene."

"D-did they say w-why th-they were l-looking at you specifically?" the lawyer pressed.

"Because I had a criminal record, due to the damage that occurred with the lab accident that left me in this wretched condition," Alisa muttered. "I told 'em, yes, Daidouji had contacted me recently, but that I had nothing to do with the cloning experiments."

Rei nodded curtly, retrieving some papers from her bench. "I have here a sworn statement from Detectives Crisco and Green. They say here that you said you had nothing to do with any cloning experiments, as you said. However," she continued, "when pressed further, you stated that you were, quote, 'not involved in the conduction of any other experiments either,' end quote. That's an oddly specific choice of words, don't you think?"

"Pah, you lawyers," Alisa scoffed. "Always tryin' to define what the mean' of the word 'is' is..."

"...Permission to treat as hostile, Your Honor?" the bluenette requested.

"Granted. But don't go full psycho-goddess on the witness, understand?"

"Yes, Your Honor," Rei nodded, before turning back to the old woman. "I have a very good reason for mincing your words, maggot... because I have reason to believe, that while you may have been _technically_ telling the truth, you did so in a way that would mislead the detectives!"

"And just how did I _mislead,_ Miss Ryghts?" Dr. Pear growled as she crossed her arms in annoyance.

"You say that you weren't involved in the conduction of any other experiments... however, that still leaves open the possibility that you were a _test subject!"_ The gallery started to murmur in confusion at this.

"OBJECTION! Relevance!" McCoy stood up.

"Your Honor, this line of questioning is crucial towards my establishment of an alternate theory of the crime," Rei explained. "If you'll please grant me some leeway, things will become clear soon enough..."

The robed man banged his gavel once to quiet the audience, then pondered for a few moments. "...Alright, I'll allow it. But I suggest you get to your point _quickly,_ Miss Ryghts."

"In that case..." The former goddess retrieved another bundle of papers from her desk. "This is a transcript of the victim's case files on searching for The Lynx, which if I may remind the court, is The People's statement of motive for my client to kill the victim."

"What the-?!" Alisa gasped. "I-I thought- I-I-I heard his office had been burned down by an arsonist!"

"These were retrieved from backup files on a mobile device the victim had hidden at his apartment," Rei retorted smugly. "Since your eyesight's bad, Doctor, allow me to read this off for you: _'Today, I learned that The Lynx actually has the face of Rei Ryghts. While most people think they're one and the same, it doesn't add up. I need to look further into this...'_ And then, the last entry: _'I learned that the army shut down a cloning laboratory a couple months back. My Army contact told me that they were trying to create their own CPU from Rei Ryghts' DNA, and that there was a victim who was put in witness protection. He wouldn't tell me who or where though... but I think I have an idea how to track her down.'_ End quote." Rei looked back up at Dr. Pear. "And the device he was using to track this woman was none other then Miss MAGES.' Magical Energy Detector, which was found buried in a trashcan nearby the victim's body... as if someone was trying to hide it."

"I don't know anything about that," Alisa shot back.

"Miss Ryghts," Jared spoke up again, "Are you telling me you have reason to believe that this _old, crippled woman_ sitting before us, is in fact the test subject that was subjected to DNA infusion by those scientists that stole your DNA?"

"As a matter of fact, I am indeed saying just that, worm," Rei retorted, causing the gallery to murmur.

"Oh, come now," Dr. Pear shook her head. "I knew you were a psycho, Rei Ryghts, but this takes the cake! Do I _look like_ I've been subjected to DNA manipulation?"

"I'm inclined to agree, defense," stated the judge. "Unless you have some way of proving otherwise, I'm going to have to strike this entire dissertation from the record."

"Of course I can prove it!" the horned lawyer replied. "For starters... Dr. Pear's testimony has a contradiction!" Turning back to the witness stand, she continued, "You see, Dr. Pear's medical records clearly show that her eyesight is completely shot, hence why she wears the visor. But a few minutes ago, Doctor, you described Detective Eddie Green as a 'handsome young man.' How could you have known that, if your eyesight is as bad as they say?!"

The old woman's dark skin seemed to pale slightly at this. "Oh! Um... Well, uh, I guess it was because of his smooth-talking voice, I just kinda assumed he was young and handsome! Eh-heheheheh..."

If anyone had happened to look at Detective Green sitting in the gallery at that moment, they would have seen his face blushing profusely. A blonde woman in a trench coat and hat wearing sunglasses, sitting next to him, placed a hand on his back.

Back at the witness stand, Rei gave a sinister smirk. "Nice save, witness, but it won't help you. I have a way of definitively proving that YOU were the test subject that was put into witness protection! Miss MAGES., could you come back up here for a moment?"

"Certainly," The Mad Magician nodded as she stood and walked to Rei's side. "I find it somewhat ironic that I am willingly assisting a final boss that I helped fight against in the past..."

"Only if somebody purchased your DLC," Jared muttered.

"OBJECTION! Breaking the fourth wall, Your Honor!" Rei protested.

"Sustained. The jury will disregard."

"Should've kept your mouth shut," Rizzoli whispered to her co-worker, who could only shake his head.

*Ahem* "Anyway... Miss MAGES., would you happen to have a Magical Energy Detector on your person?"

"Of course I do," MAGES. nodded, bringing out the device in question, which elicited a gasp from Alisa. "This is the latest version, capable of-"

"HOLD IT!" Rei cut her off. "Less talking, more scanning, maggot!"

The Mad Magician winced from her fellow bluenette's glare. "A-As you wish." She walked up to Dr. Pear, Rei taking care to back off a ways, so her own Share Energy didn't interfere with the readings... MAGES. then turned on the device, which hummed for a moment, then gave off three short beeps. "Oh, my... it seems you have quite a bit of Share Energy surrounding you, Doctor!" The gallery started chattering at this, as Dr. Pear gritted her teeth and clenched her fists...

"Share Energy," Rei chuckled, "which is something only Console Patron Units, such as myself, can possess! Don't you think it's time to come clean now, Doctor?"

The old woman sighed, before chortling slightly. "Well played, Miss Ryghts... well played indeed," she stated, her voice suddenly sounding much stronger. She then reached up and pulled the visor off her head, revealing a beautiful, youthful face with red eyes, causing the crowd to gasp in shock. She then pressed a button on her hover-chair, the metal dome covering her legs retracting, before getting off and standing straight, revealing a well-endowed and curvy body, clad in a red sweater and tight black skirt, her feet clad in high-heels. Alisa then gave the hover-chair a bump with her butt, sending it floating away, as she pulled out a pair of red-rimmed spectacles and slid them on her face.

"O-Oh my!" the judge gasped, his cheeks coloring slightly.

"Yes, it is quite a sight to see, is it not?" Alisa purred, as she swayed her hips. "I have to hand it to you, Rei Ryghts, I never imagined that being infused with your DNA would cause this result! I mean, look at me!" She did a quick pirouette. "I've _never_ looked this good, even in my prime! And only side-effects were albinism and a case of near-sightedness... which, given the fact that _you_ wear glasses, isn't too surprising."

At this point, the judge finally regained his senses, banging his gavel. "Order! Order! Order in the court!" The gallery's murmuring slowly subsided.

"...I will confess to being slightly jealous," Rei grunted, her own cheeks colored.

"But how did the witness acquire Share Energy, anyway?" Jared spoke up again. "After all, Dr. Pear, you've been pretty much under the radar until now..."

"I can explain that," Rei stated, recovering composure as she grabbed what appeared to be a calendar from her bench. "Does this look familiar to you, Doctor?"

"Ah, yes," Alisa chuckled. "As a matter of fact, I do remember posing for the pictures in this calendar... But where did you find this one?"

"In His Honor's trashcan," the lawyer deadpanned, drawing shocked gasps from the crowd as the judge blushed red.

"F-for your information," the robed man protested, "I _confiscated_ that calendar from my perverted grandson! He has no right to poison his mind with such filth!"

"Oh, come now, Your Honor," Alisa taunted, "It's not like I posed _nude_ in any of those pictures..."

"Y-you seriously skirt the line!" the judge grunted, still red in the face.

"OBJECTION! Your Honor, as enlightening as all this is," Jared proclaimed, "it still doesn't prove that Dr. Pear was the one who murdered Dirk Lotson!"

"Y-yes, you're quite right!" the judge said quickly, banging his gavel several times to quiet the gallery, before taking a breath to calm himself.

"But _she's_ the one that the victim was looking for in the first place, and she was clearly trying to keep her new powers a secret! That gives her motive!" Rei argued. "And might I remind everyone, that Lotson's body was found only a few blocks from her apartment! That gives us opportunity! And her being a CPU would also explains why no other footprints were found at the scene!"

"How's that?" McCoy challenged.

"Simple, Dr. Pear was in HDD form! Which, as everyone knows, gives the goddess the ability to hover and fly, which means no footprints!" the lawyer explained. "And I'm almost certain you heard my client scream and run away from the scene, which gave you the idea to frame her by dropping a lighter and spray can at the scene, to take suspicion off yourself!"

Alisa frowned as she crossed her arms in annoyance. "That's a nice theory, Miss Ryghts, but you have no proof that it was I who killed that private investigator and planted the lighter and can of Beautiful Hold at the scene..."

Rei's eyes widened the slightest bit, bowing her head... then a sinister chuckle was heard, before progressing into outright diabolical laughter...

"Order! Order!" The judge banged his gavel. "Miss Ryghts, would you care to tell us what is so funny?!"

"Heh heh heh... Dr. Pear, for being a supposed professor of chemistry, you really are an idiot." Pointing dramatically at the albino, she declared, "I never said that the spray can was Beautiful Hold! That detail was never released to the public!" At this, Alisa gasped as her hands went over her mouth. "The only way you _could_ have known that detail... is if YOU were the one who planted it at the scene to begin with! Game Over, maggot! You lose!"

The professor briefly recoiled at this, before placing a hand to her forehead, cackling madly. "I don't believe it... to think that I, of all people, fell for the 'I Never Said It Was Poison' trope! Ha ha ha ha... One little slip of the tongue... AHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

"So it WAS you!" Jared stood up. "You killed Dirk Lotson in cold blood, and set up The Lynx to take the fall!"

"Ha ha ha... Well, to be fair," Alisa muttered, "I never realized the witness was that very same clone who was rejected and tossed on her rear by Daidouji and the others! Oh bitter irony... Still, those Leanbox Army mooks are such fools! They honestly believed I'd been _forced_ to undergo that procedure, when I fact subjected myself to it _willingly!_ It never even crossed their minds!"

"It seems my power and nearsightedness wasn't the only thing you inherited from my DNA," Rei observed. "You've also inherited my madness, my desire to crush all inferior lifeforms beneath my heel, from back when I was a final boss..."

"Heh heh... you're right about one thing, all lifeforms ARE inferior to me!" Dr. Pear cackled. "But I was still testing the limits of my power when that stupid investigator closed in on me! At first I thought he was just some bum walking the streets, but then he pulled out a gun and identified himself! I escaped that time without him seeing me, but he soon tracked me down again, with that infernal magic detector! So I decided to show him what happens when you cross a goddess!"

"And the arson at his office? And the burnt laptop at his apartment?" Jared pressed.

"Yes, that was my doing as well," Dr. Pear admitted. "But it seems my attempts to remain hidden were in vain. Well, no matter. This courtroom is hardly the place I wanted to make my grand debut, but it'll serve!" She then spread her arms as red energy surrounded her... "Now look closely, peons, at your new lord and master!" With that, she was engulfed in a pillar of light, momentarily blinding everyone...

When the light faded, Alisa C. Pear's glasses were gone, her eyes now sporting danger-symbols similar to Rei's HDD. Her attire had changed as well, now wearing a single strip of white cloth which barely protected her modesty, white arm gloves, tall boots, and an off-white cape with pointed shoulder guards and a purple underside. Four large Share Crystals, colored red, blue, yellow and green, now orbited around her body, as the gallery cried out in terror.

 **"AAAHHHHH!"** Tenten screamed as she stumbled away, colliding with the nearby bailiff, who supported her. "It's _you! You're_ the one I saw that night! You killed that poor man without mercy!"

"Yes, that's right!" Alisa laughed. "Tremble in terror! Bow to your goddess!"

"I think not!" a refined female voice called out. The trench-coated blonde from before stepped into the alley, removing her hat and sunglasses before being engulfed in a pillar of light herself, revealing the form of HDD Green Heart. "There is only one **true** goddess of Leanbox, and that is I!" Her presence immediately had the effect of calming the crowd somewhat.

If Alisa was surprised, she didn't show it, simply laughing in response. "Well, if it isn't Lady Green Heart herself! I must thank you for saving me the trouble of looking for you. Tell you what... how about we take this outside, so I can show you what I'm _truly_ capable of!" With that proclamation, she vanished with a _*brr-zhing!*,_ briefly leaving a circular rune in her wake...

"Sh-she's gone!" the judge gasped.

"She didn't go far!" said Green Heart, "I can still sense her Share Energy! All of you, get to a secure place! That's an order!" She then spread her wings, flying out through the nearest window, shattering it in the process.

(Well, better going out of a window than through the ceiling...) Rei thought to herself. "Your Honor, at this time..."

"Say no more," the judge shook his head. "The murder charge against Tenten Ryghts is hereby dismissed with prejudice. This court is adjourned!" He banged his gavel for emphasis, prompting the gallery to break into cheers and applause, even as some of them moved to do as their CPU had ordered...

"Bailiff, stay with Tenten!" Rei ordered, as she turned to leave.

"Wait! Where are you going, sister?" the clone asked.

"Isn't it obvious? To finish this once and for all!" Rei then turned and ran out of the courtroom, hoping that she could get to Vert in time to assist her...

 _To be continued..._

Next up, an HDD fight scene! Who will prevail? Review!


	10. HDD Fight!

Here's the big climax! Warning to those of you with weak stomachs, there's gonna be some blood and gore here...

DaToskin- Well, I can safely say both Vert and Rei will fight...

Jerzu- Sorry, no White Heart this time. :(

decode9- You didn't expect Alisa to just surrender, did you?

ROCuevas- I hope this chapter is well done too! :D

And now... ON WITH THE SHOW!

Law & Order: Leanbox

The Lynx

by Derald Snyder

Part 9- HDD Fight!

DOWNTOWN LEANBOX CITY

OUTSIDE COURT

SEPTEMBER 20, 11:13 AM

(Where did she go?) Green Heart pondered as she flew around and through the skyscrapers. (I can sense her general presence, but...) Suddenly a medium-sized boulder fell on her from above, sending her into a downward spiral! Regaining control, she looked up, seeing the crazed face of HDD Alisa. The albino then sent her crystals to pummel Green Heart without mercy, who in turn let herself fall a little farther to get out of range, before summoning her spear.

 _(Music- 'Voltage', Megadimension Neptunia VII)_

(Rookie mistake,) the greenette chastised herself. (I should have known an attack would come from my blind spot...) Dr. Pear abruptly teleported right in front of her, but Vert was ready this time, thrusting with her weapon and managing to land a scratch on the other CPU's hip. Alisa promptly backed off a little, as her four crystals shot beams of light that hit with tremendous force, forcing Green Heart the rest of the way to the ground.

She quickly righted herself, however, spinning her spear to deflect the crystals as Alisa attempted to pummel her again. "Nice try, but not this time."

"Oh, we're only just getting started," Dr. Pear stated with a grin that only a madman could wear. Snapping her fingers, the crystals suddenly appeared from below, hitting Vert several times as they rose in an upward spiral, carrying her with them... then Alisa teleported to Green Heart's position, unleashing a small explosion from her red crystal that sent the CPU falling again.

Vert gritted her teeth as she tried to think through the pain- she needed to go on the offensive, now! _"Inbetween Spear!"_ she intoned, her weapon suddenly spawning several pointed energy projectiles which closed in on her opponent from all directions... Though Alisa tried to deflect them with her crystals, a few still found their mark, followed by a much larger energy spear which nailed her dead-on! "Not so cocky, now, are you?" Green Heart taunted.

"I will admit to not having seen that attack from you before," Alisa growled. "But my healing factor can easily negate such small scratches!"

The green-haired CPU looked closer, and sure enough the wounds she'd inflicted were already healing over. "A healing factor?! That's like something from an overpowered fighting game boss! How frustrating!"

 _"Exactly."_ Dr. Pear snapped her fingers again, conjuring several wind traps on the ground which blew Green Heart back into the air, then teleporting to her position and summoning a large energy blade which the CPU barely blocked. Alisa then magicked a large stone fist, the impact sending her opponent careening into a nearby wall. "Perhaps you're starting to realize just how _outclassed_ you are..."

"Does anybody but you believe your lies?!" Vert shot back as she retaliated with a Rainy Ratnapura attack, Alisa's elemental crystals easily blocking the brunt of it as the CPU herself floated backwards and out of range. Not to be deterred, Vert followed up with a Sylhet Spear, only for Alisa to simply teleport out of harm's way. Green Heart then suddenly found herself encased in a large bubble, choking as her air supply was abruptly cut off. She quickly pierced the wall of the bubble with her spear, popping it and dumping water everywhere as she coughed and gasped for air...

"Aw, and here I thought you wouldn't mind cooling off a bit," Alisa taunted as she blasted Vert away with another small explosion from her red gem, only for the CPU to go into a roll and quickly right herself. The albino then used her yellow gem to spawn another boulder, Green Heart quickly spinning out of the way, before invoking another Inbetween Spear. Dr. Pear simply teleported again, only to realize the projectiles were actually _tracking_ her, forcing her to rapidly teleport several times to evade the attack completely.

"Stand still!" Vert growled in frustration.

"Fat chance!" her opponent taunted, appearing behind the greenette and pummeling her from behind with her crystals, the CPU attempting to take flight again, only for another boulder to crash down upon her, pinning her to the ground!

"Hahaha... Now do you see, Vert? You never had a chance!" Alisa chuckled as she floated closer. "But don't worry, I'll take _good_ care of Leanbox in your stead... and soon, all the other nations shall submit to me as well! Say hello to Lotson for me!" Clustering her four crystals together, she grinned madly as she intoned, _"Salamander!"_

The four gems emitted a huge fiery explosion, Vert screaming... Dr. Pear waited for the smoke to clear, so she could gaze upon her opponent's immolated corpse... only to see a large stone shield instead! "What the-?!" Then suddenly, a foot smashed into her face, sending her flying away a short distance! As she righted herself, Alisa's eyes went wide as she saw none other then the HDD form of Rei Ryghts herself standing before her. "You...!"

"Time to tag out, Vert," Chaos Heart stated matter-of-factly. "This bitch is _mine."_

Dr. Pear quickly recovered her composure, speaking, "What's this, now? You, saving a CPU? I thought you hated CPUs..."

"Well, _you're_ a CPU, and I hate you," Rei retorted, her smirk quickly turning upside down. "In fact, just _looking_ at you pisses me off to no end! This is exactly what I've been trying to _avoid_ this entire time!" She then shrugged. "Oh well, it doesn't really matter... after all, your lab's shut down, and all your fellow scientists are rotting in the clink! All that's left is to destroy you, then I can **finally** put this sorry episode behind me!"

"...Do you REALLY think it'll be that easy?" Alisa smirked as she slowly rose into the air, her elemental Share Crystals rotating around her like an unholy halo. "I'll have you know, these elemental gems are products of my _own_ research, not your DNA! Earth, Wind, Water, Fire... I have all the classical elements at my disposal!"

Chaos Heart just feigned a yawn. "That's nice, worm, but it won't save you!" With that, she summoned her staff-like weapon, holding it at the ready. "You do realize, I was watching your battle with Vert, so I have _some_ idea of what you're capable of! I'm not going in blind like she was!"

"Some, but not all," Alisa smiled, before teleporting, Rei quickly turning to cover her blind spot... only to get hit from behind by an energy blade! "You fell for it!"

Chaos Heart gritted her teeth as she jumped into the air, spinning her weapon around, which sent some of Alisa's crystals flying away, though a few still found their mark, as the cyan-haired CPU backed up against a nearby wall...

"How clever of you," Dr. Pear's voice taunted, "putting your back to the wall to reduce your blind spots. Guess I'll just have to hit you head on, then." The yellow Share Crystal suddenly floated into view, before materializing a large stone fist, Rei barely blocking with her weapon, though the impact still caused a small crater. Rei then charged energy in one hand, before thrusting said hand into the stone fist, which cracked and exploded, sending rubble flying all over.

"You think you're hidden from sight..." Rei smirked as she charged another orb of red energy... "But I know exactly where you are!" She fired, the energy orb immediately arcing toward Dr. Pear's position, forcing her to teleport...

But then Rei fired four more balls in rapid succession, which spiraled in every which way! "Damn it!" Alisa cried as she used one of her gems to deflect one of the energy balls... only for the crystal to be trapped _within_ the orb, rendering it useless! "What?!" The other energy balls closed in on her, three of them entrapping her other crystals, forcing the goddess to try and block the last one...

(Gotcha!) Chaos Heart thought as she made a slicing motion with her index finger... *Wha- _P-SHING!*_ The air-slicing attack broke Alisa's guard causing her to get nailed dead-on by the energy orb, resulting in an explosion!

"Aaaaagghh!" the crazed albino cried in pain as she slowly fell down, Rei taking the opportunity to follow up, swinging her weapon into Dr. Pear's midsection, then kneeing her in the groin, causing her to double over. Then Rei grabbed Alisa by the head, the artificial CPU suddenly being engulfed in red energy herself!

"You can't teleport when I'm in direct contact!" Chaos Heart declared with an evil grin, as she flew downward, with the intent of slamming her opponent into the ground, Alisa futilely grabbing at Rei's arm to try and pry her off...

 **KA-BOOOOOOOM!**

As the smoke and dust cleared, Rei slowly rose to a standing position, a miffed expression on her face as she turned to her left... "Hmph. You just managed to escape at the moment of the explosion. Clever thinking, maggot. You're faster than I thought."

Alisa stood a short distance away, panting heavily, one hand favoring her stomach. "D-damn you..."

"I had the feeling you'd be helpless without your elemental crystals to protect you," Rei continued with a sinister chuckle. "That was a mistake on your part, thinking I was as berserk as I had been back when I was a final boss... but if there's anything I've learned, it's that sanity has its advantages."

 **"DAMN YOOOOUU!"** Alisa roared, an angry red aura surrounding her, as her crystals broke out of the orbs they had been trapped in, which immediately shot downward at Rei, who spun her staff to deflect the attack... only to get kicked in the stomach by Dr. Pear, who followed up with a left hook to the cheek. The bluenette swung her weapon in retaliation, only for her enemy to teleport away.

 _"Salamander!"_ Alisa intoned, the fiery explosion catching Rei off guard as she was sent flying away... then the albino snapped her fingers, the yellow crystal this time magicking a set of four large stone feet, which literally stomped Rei into the ground! The feet then began to crack up, before exploding in a flare of red energy!

"Not good enough, maggot!" Chaos Heart growled as she fired off more homing energy orbs, Alisa vanishing once more, before suddenly appearing behind her opponent, grabbing her from behind in a full nelson! "Oh, _shit!"_ the bluenette cried as her own attack turned back on her, screaming in pain as she was nailed dead-on!

"You can dish it out, but you can't take it!" Dr. Pear laughed as she released her grip and kicked Rei away, teleporting again before the CPU could retaliate. She then intoned another Salamander, but this time the attack was blunted by Rei's stone shield. Chaos Heart then fired another flurry of projectiles, which homed in on their target... This time, Dr. Pear simply flew behind and around walls and buildings, letting the energy orbs impact on those instead of her. "Is that the only trick you have...? Oh, _right!_ You never bothered to train yourself, because you wanted the other CPUs to be able to stop you if you lost control! Isn't that right?"

"Even untrained, I fought Blanc to a standstill!" Rei shot back as she took to the air again. "And she's much more of a stone wall than you are!"

"Perhaps... but what I lack in defense, I make up for in ATTACK." Alisa's crystals came from below again, repeatedly hitting Rei in an upward spiral. Then the blue crystal encased the CPU in a large bubble, Dr. Pear shoving it downward, the bubble exploding on contact with the ground. However, when Alisa looked down, Rei was gone! "What the- where'd she go?!"

"Right behind you, _worm."_ Dr. Pear's skin turned pale, having no time to react as Chaos Heart brought her weapon down on her head, sending her crashing to the ground, then getting the wind knocked out of her by a follow-up double kick to the stomach. "Ready to surrender yet, maggot?" Rei smirked as she kept one foot on her enemy's stomach. The albino responded by bucking her off and teleporting again, Chaos Heart putting her guard up as she looked in every direction...

What she didn't expect, however, was a large laser coming down from the sky, abruptly encasing her in a large crystal! "How do you like my ultimate technique?" Alisa cackled with one hand outstretched. "Never saw it coming, did you?!" With that, she turned away, the crystal shattering, Rei screaming as her transformation broke, collapsing to the ground all but unconscious. "Aw, done already? I'll admit, you actually made me break a sweat... but now we know who the **strongest** CPU is! And soon, all the other goddesses shall fall to my unmatched power, and all of Gamindustri will be under my heel! **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"**

"I think not," a voice cut into Alisa's triumphant laughter, the CPU turning to see Green Heart standing nearby, one hand nursing her arm.

"You again? I already kicked your ass once," Dr. Pear sniffed as she crossed her arms in annoyance. "Do you honestly think you still have a chance of winning?"

"In the name of a famous Leanbox patriot... I have not yet begun to fight!" With that proclamation, Vert raised one hand to the sky. "I call upon the power of the Hyper Share Crystal! _Access NEXT Form!"_

 _(Music- 'Absolute', Megadimension Neptunia VII)_

"Wh-what?!" Alisa gasped in disbelief as a screen appeared in front of Green Heart, which she swiped her hand across, being briefly engulfed in light, her outfit becoming even skimpier as her hair turned a darker shade of green. A holographic list of files then appeared in front of the CPU, who selected four of them, which materialized as black gauntlets for her arms and legs, a black mechanical horn appearing on her forehead as a new set of processor wings materialized behind her, Leanbox's emblem appearing just above her ample bust. "Y-you had a _second_ transformation?!"

NEXT Green simply smirked as she stated, "Didn't you know? When the situation is at its most dire, the heroine awakens to a new power in order to save the day! And now you shall learn why I am the only **true** goddess of Leanbox!" Dr. Pear suddenly found herself careening into a wall, her solar plexus suddenly registering pain on impact. The albino looked up to see NEXT Green with her fist outstretched.

(Was that... just one punch? I didn't even see it!) Regaining her composure, Alisa growled, "So, you've gotten a bit faster... but it won't help you!" With that, she teleported away...

-only to see NEXT Green right in front of her! "Hello!" the CPU greeted as she elbowed her opponent in the breast, sending her flying! Alisa teleported again-

-only to get kicked in the back as soon as she reappeared! She tried again, and was rewarded with a punch to the head, sending her downward! NEXT Green was suddenly _there_ on the ground, lashing out with a vicious side kick that sent Alisa into the wall, causing a notable dent. (It can't be! She's faster than my teleports?!)

"What was that you were saying, about being outclassed?" Vert taunted. "It would seem the tables have turned..."

"Like _hell_ they have!" the artificial CPU yelled as she sent her gems at NEXT Green, only for the goddess to instantly appear in front of her, kneeing her painfully in the stomach, then pinning her to the wall by her neck!

"You do realize, I haven't even used my weapon yet," the Leanbox CPU taunted with an evil smile. "But I will give you the chance to surrender gracefully..."

Alisa's response was a knee to the groin, loosening Vert's grip just enough for her to pry free and teleport a short distance away. She then conjured more wind traps which blew her adversary back into the air, but when Dr. Pear sent her crystals for a follow-up attack, NEXT Green vanished and reappeared behind the albino, kicking her into another wall.

"I'm warning you, Alisa," Vert cautioned sternly. "Don't make me destroy you..."

"D... destroy ME?!" Alisa hissed as she rose to a standing position. "The only one that's getting destroyed is YOU!" She sent an energy blade at NEXT Green, who again dodged, her opponent putting up her guard just in time to block the retaliatory kick. The stone fist appeared again, knocking the CPU away, only for her to vanish and elbow Dr. Pear in the breast, causing her to fall to her knees from the pain.

"Are you ready to give up yet? You should realize by now you can't win..."

Alisa spat an expletive at Vert, before snapping her fingers, the crystals hitting the greenette from behind, but she simply flash-stepped a short distance away, finally summoning her spear. _"Rainy Ratnapura!"_ Dr. Pear screamed as she was assaulted with several blows, too fast for her elemental crystals to block, several large gashes appearing on her body as a result. "As you can see, I am clearly capable of of out-damaging your healing factor now..."

"This can't... be happening!" Alisa grunted in disbelief, staggering as she tried to remain upright. Glaring at NEXT Green, she raised her arms over her head, the CPU taking a defensive stance...

Only for Alisa herself to be encased in crystal instead! Looking closer, Vert saw her opponent's wounds begin to heal more rapidly. "Ah, a combination self-healing/defensive technique..." Acting quickly, she struck with a Purpurascens Burst, several cracks appearing in the crystal, the last blow shattering it completely! "Nice try, Doctor..." But the albino was gone!

 _"Salamander!"_ NEXT Green cried out in pain as she was engulfed in a fiery explosion!

(Oh, that is IT...) Flying up into the sky, she intoned, _"Inbetween Spear!"_ The projectiles homed in on Dr. Pear's location, who teleported several times to evade them-

 _"Rainy Ratnapura!"_ Vert appeared in front of her, Alisa putting up her crystals to defend, only for the repeated strikes to crack and then _shatter_ them utterly!

"WHAT?!" The albino cried in shock, before getting nailed by the Inbetween Spear projectiles, getting badly wounded!

"I will give you one last chance to surrender yourself," NEXT Green stated with barely restrained anger. "Do so, and I will promise you a fair trial..."

"F... fair trial?!" Dr. Pear hissed in pain. "Why should I... subject myself to that... when we _both_ know what the verdict will be?!" She raised her hands again...

Vert easily dodged the laser coming from the sky, which caused a large crystal formation on the street. "So be it. Then I shall pass judgement now. _SYLHET SPEAR!"_ Alisa tried to teleport, only for NEXT Green to easily compensate, the attack impaling her enemy through the torso, pinning her to a concrete skyscraper! Any level-headed person who would have been observing the battle would have realized that the wound was fatal.

"D-damn it..." Alisa whimpered, blood coming from her mouth.

"I didn't want it to end like this," Vert shook her head sadly. "But you forced my hand... May the powers that be have mercy on your soul."

"Not over... yet..." the artificial CPU grunted, as she began to glow... "I'll take.. you all... with me...!"

NEXT Green's eyes went wide with horror at hearing that... (She can't mean to use her remaining Share Energy to self-destruct-?!)

"GET OUT OF THE WAY, VERT!" A familiar voice called out, the CPU turning to see Chaos Heart flying towards them, holding her weapon out. _"LIGHT OF..."_

Vert gasped, before quickly vanishing out of harm's way.

 _"ABSOLUTION!"_

 **"GRAAHHHHHH!** DAMN YOU, REI RYYYYYyyyyyyyy..." Alisa C. Pear screamed as her body was completely annihilated by a pillar of red light, her final revenge having been denied her. When the smoke cleared, all that was left was a large vertical gash in the building, exposing the inside. (Fortunately, the people within the building had hunkered down in the basement.)

Rei panted heavily as she slowly descended to the street, her transformation reverting once she touched down, falling to her hands and knees, her head bowed. NEXT Green then appeared in front of her. "Nice job, Rei... You succeeded where I would have failed." Looking closer, however, she realized that the horned woman was crying. "Is something wrong...?"

Rei looked up at the goddess, the lower rim of her glasses saturated with her tears. "I... I swore... wh-when I regained m-my HDD power... th-that I would never... n-never take another life... ever again... b-but now... I... I..." *sob*

Vert's eyes widened slightly in comprehension, letting her transformation revert as she knelt down in front of the bluenette, pulling her head to her chest. "Oh, Rei... You know I didn't mean it like that..."

Rei hiccuped, "I-I know... but... I still... have b-blood... on my hands..."

"And you think I don't?" Vert countered. "There have been times that I've been forced to make tough decisions for the sake of my nation and my people..." She put her hands on Rei's shoulders as she looked her in the eye. "If you hadn't done what you did, Dr. Pear would killed me, you, and possibly everyone in Leanbox City. Count the _living,_ Rei... not the dead."

The lawyer blinked several times as the goddess' words sank in... she felt the heaviness in her heart lighten somewhat. "Th-thank you... I needed t-to hear that..." She wrapped her arms around the CPU as she once again buried her head in Vert's ample bust, the blonde sighing softly as she hugged her back for a few moments, before pulling out her mobile device and dialing a number.

"This is Vert. The threat has been neutralized. I repeat, the threat has been neutralized. Send in the emergency crews to secure the scene... oh, and at least one building may have to be condemned..."

 _To be concluded..._

And so the rabid CPU is put down once and for all... Hope I made a good fight scene. Let me know in your reviews, OK?


	11. Epilogue

And finally, the epilogue...

CAuthoria-The Candidate- Alisa clearly had no idea what she was really up against...

ROCuevas- Wait no more, the conclusion is here!

decode9- Glad you enjoyed it.

And now... ON WITH THE SHOW!

Law & Order: Leanbox

The Lynx

by Derald Snyder

Epilogue

DISTRICT COURT

ALLOCUTION

SEPTEMBER 22, 10:10 AM

"...after I was thrown out on the street by the scientists who created me, I had to do whatever I could to fend for myself," Tenten Ryghts stated as she stood from behind the defense's bench, Rei sitting to her right, Jared and Rizzoli listening patiently from the other bench. "Whenever I tried to greet someone, they would always mistake me for Rei Ryghts," she nodded to her 'sister', "and either run away screaming or pull a firearm on me, forcing me to run away." She paused to take a breath. "So you see, Your Honor, stealing was a necessity for me at first... a little food here, a little money there... I actually got caught once, but the policeman just thought I was a bad cosplayer and let me off with a warning... I was more careful to avoid the police after that."

"In fact, I started to get a bit of a thrill from evading authority... they called me a cat burglar, but I thought that sounded lame, so I looked up similar felines, and dubbed myself 'The Lynx' instead. I started to get bolder with my heists, and eventually stole enough to barter and make myself a matching outfit and mask to go with my name... I started announcing my heists in advance for a bigger challenge, and I would outwit those clueless LEOs every single time... until Detective Eddie Green nearly caught me. The rest, I'm sure you know..."

The judge nodded at this. "Mr. McCoy?"

Jared stood up at his name being called. "Miss Ryghts, did you ever have any contact with the scientists after they threw you out?"

"No. But I did leave an anonymous tip for the authorities once I'd stolen enough to afford a pay phone call..." Tenten allowed herself a slight smile. "I confess I was quite giddy when I heard they'd been shut down by the army... served them right."

The prosecutor couldn't help but smirk at this. "The plea is satisfactory to The People, Your Honor."

"Very well. Tenten Ryghts," the judge declared, "In accordance with the plea agreement reached with the DA, this court sentences you to incarceration in a medium-security facility, for a term of no less than 10 years, and no more than 20, with possibility of parole for good behavior. We're adjourned." He banged his gavel, before standing and exiting the courtroom.

Tenten's smile faded as she turned to her sister. "Rei... will you come visit me in prison, next time you're in Leanbox?"

"Of course," Rei nodded, "though I don't know when that will be. But you have to promise me something... No more sticky fingers. You behave yourself, and do what the guards tell you... er, w-within reason, th-that is."

"I will. I promise." The clone then turned to the bailiff. "I'm ready now." The bailiff nodded, escorting her out of the courtroom, Rei watching her go with a hint of sadness...

LEANBOX CITY DINER

NON-SMOKING SECTION

SEPTEMBER 22, 7:13 PM

"I must congratulate you all on a job well done," Vert said as she sat at the front of the table with Rei, Jared, Rizzoli, Eddie, and Crisco. "Thanks to you all, Dirk Lotson can rest in peace, a grave threat to Leanbox has been thwarted, and justice has been served!"

"Hear, hear!" said Crisco as he raised his glass, everyone else doing the same. "So Rei, you think your sister'll be able to reform herself?"

"I th-think she's honest about t-trying," the bluenette nodded. "I c-certainly hope sh-she c-can..."

"Well, if you need any advice about younger sisters, I've got my older sister on speed dial," Rizzoli said. "I'm sure she's got plenty of stories to tell you about me..."

"She could always just ask Lady Blanc when she gets back to Lowee," Jared added.

"Don't let _her_ hear you say that," Vert said, causing a round of chuckles.

"Don't worry, I'm not thinking of going skiing anytime soon," McCoy snarked.

"Still, it's gotta be strange, having a sister come outta nowhere like that, huh Rei?" Eddie spoke up.

"N-no kidding," Rei agreed. "Especially since I h-have n-no real family t-to speak of..."

"What, your parents disown you after the whole psycho-goddess episode?" Bennie asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"For your information, _worm,_ I was raised in an orphanage," Rei growled as she briefly slipped into her 'berserk' persona.

"You were?!" Vert gasped. "You mean, no one adopted you?"

"For obvious reasons," Rei tapped her horn protrusion. "The other k-kids always c-called me 'devil kid', and s-stayed f-far away from me... A-at least I m-managed t-to get a scholarship t-to c-college, but even th-there I was sh-shunned, and n-not exactly social..."

The whole table was silent for a few moments. "Wow," Jared finally spoke, "no wonder you didn't believe in the goddesses, after suffering all that..."

"Yeah, really puts some things in perspective," Green added.

"Damn, sorry to bring back bad memories," Crisco sighed. "Probably one of the reasons my wife divorced me..."

"I-it's all right, Detective," Rei assured him. "I know y-you d-didn't mean it..." She heaved a sigh. "Honestly, b-being exiled t-to Lowee was p-probably the b-best thing th-that ever happened t-to me..."

Just then, the waitress walked up with several plates of food. "Okay, here we are... Spaghetti and meatballs?"

"R-right here," Rei held up a hand, wincing as the shadow-woman stared at her.

"...Is it true what they say in the news? That you gained control of your goddess form and helped Lady Vert stop that evil clone CPU?" the NPC asked.

"I've h-had control f-for a while now, ma'am," Rei stated politely.

"She was indeed a great help, though," Vert jumped in. "She managed to hold off that CPU long enough for me to get my second wind and win the day. She's come a long way from her days as a final boss..."

"...Well, that's nice to hear," the waitress nodded as she set Rei's plate down, the lawyer letting her breath out in a rush as the NPC served the others. "Are you paying for everyone, Lady Vert?"

"Of course," the busty goddess nodded. "It's their reward for bringing the case to a satisfying end..."

"And yet you still just have a plain ol' cheeseburger," Eddie ribbed his partner.

"Just stickin' with what I know tastes good," Bennie replied, before taking a bite.

"Nothing wrong with that," said McCoy as he cut his medium-rare steak.

"As long as you don't mind a heart attack," Rizzoli snarked as she dug into her vegetarian dish.

"I'm more of a meat-and-potatoes lady, myself," Vert said as she removed her gloves, before biting into a glazed chicken drumstick. "Mmm, delicious..."

"Funny how we got the same thing," Eddie muttered as he took a bite of his mashed potatoes and gravy. "I woulda thought your tastes were more refined..."

"Hey, she's gotta keep her energy up for all those all-nighter MMOs, right?" Crisco snarked.

Rei nearly choked on her spaghetti in laughter. "You sh-should see the j-junk food she snacks on d-during her guild raids..."

"What the- you promised you wouldn't say anything about that!" Vert gasped as her eyes shrunk to white circles.

The horned woman just smirked sinisterly. "Well, maggot, maybe that'll teach you to trust the word of a _former villain,_ hmm?"

Everyone at the table promptly burst into laughter as the blonde CPU blushed red...

 _Executive Producer_

 _DICK WOLF_

~*Fin*~

Case closed! Hope you had fun reading this story!


End file.
